Oh My Stars
by MadameMarmota
Summary: Albus tem uma paixão platônica que pode por sua amizade com Scorpius em risco, porém Scorpius e Rose vão descobrir uma paixão.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 –**

O loiro estava sorridente, como sempre, sentou-se a mesa para o café da manhã e nunca esteve tão comunicativo. Até seus pais o estranharam. Todos sabiam que Scorpius Malfoy era alegre e divertido, mas com tanta empolgação era novidade.

Ele estava na plataforma 9 ¾, pronto para embarcar e começar seu sexto ano.

- Já sabe o que fazer né? – Draco perguntou ao filho antes de embarcar.

- Oh Draco! – Astoria revirou os olhos – Por favor!

- Sim senhor!

Scorpius falou rindo batendo continência e pulou para dentro do trem e saiu à procura de uma cabine.

- Aí está minha corvinal favorita! – ele falou entrando em uma cabine.

- Oh Scorpius! – a loira revirou os olhos

- Você passa as férias inteiras na casa da vovó, fiquei sem te ver durante um tempão e me recebe desse jeito? Irmão mais velho deveria ter um tratamento melhor, sabia?

É, Scorpius tinha uma irmã mais nova. Aquila*, era um ano mais nova, estava no quinto ano. Seu nome Aquila, ou a Águia, já dá para ter uma noção do por que parar na Corvinal. E vai entender o que os Malfoys tinham por constelações...

- Como vou poder cobrir seu namoro com você me tratando desse jeito? – o loiro falou rindo

- Claro! – novamente Aquila revirou os olhos – Como se o papai já não o tivesse mandado ficar de olho em mim e você não tivesse aceitado de prontidão... Oh! Como se eu também me importasse com isso.

- Parabéns! – o loiro foi abraçar a garota – É assim que se fala irmãzinha!

Scorpius Malfoy levava completamente tudo na brincadeira, menos sua irmã. Ele a protegia da maneira que podia e conseguia, e obviamente, da maneira dele.

_-x-_

Um garoto de cabelo escuro e bagunçado procurava pelo amigo olhando de cabine em cabine.

- Vocês viram o Malfoy? – perguntou ao abrir a cabine em que sua irmã e suas primas se encontravam.

- Não! – elas responderam juntas.

Ele bufou, não era fácil perder o amigo, normalmente ele já estaria arrumando alguma confusão. Voltou a procurá-lo até que avistou os fios loiros.

- Merlin! – suspirou assim que entrou na cabine do amigo – Você não sabe o quanto eu andei a sua procura. Quase...

Albus perdeu a fala ao ver que seu amigo não estava sozinho, a irmã de Scorpius estava sentada lendo um livro. Linda, como sempre.

Ele era apaixonado por Aquila desde o primeiro dia da loira em Hogwarts, quando ele estava em seu segundo ano. Ele nutria um amor platônico pela irmã de seu melhor amigo, que era extremamente ciumento e protetor. E a loira não parecia demonstrar nenhuma afeição de carinho por ele, apenas consideração e respeito por ser o "melhor amigo do irmão".

- Olá, Potter! – a loira o cumprimentou acenando com a cabeça.

- Er, desculpe! – Albus sacudiu a cabeça, acordando do transe e também acenou com a cabeça em forma de cumprimentou.

- Cara! – Scorpius deu um tapa nas costas do amigo, que pareceu acordar – Estou extremamente animado para esse ano!

- Algum motivo em especial? – o moreno perguntou ainda observando a morena.

- Hm... Não! – o loiro falou sorrindo – Apenas bons pressentimentos.

- E desde quando você pressente alguma coisa, Malfoy? – Albus o olhou confuso.

- Desde sempre, meu caro! – Scorpius levantou-se – Vamos dar uma volta!

E empurrou o amigo para fora da cabine.

- Aquila, já sabe! – alertou a irmã por cima do ombro que, novamente, revirou os olhos.

_-x-_

- Céus! – Rose exclamou se aproximando do primo – Esses primeiranistas parecem que não falam nosso idioma!

Já haviam chegado à Hogwarts e feito toda a seleção e o jantar.

Rose e Albus eram monitores e deveriam auxiliar os alunos junto com os outros. A função deles era ajudar os alunos dos primeiros anos a irem a suas respectivas casas.

- Quem é da GRIFINÓRIA façam uma fila aqui. – Rose gritou – Por favor!

- LUFA-LUFA comigo! – uma garota de cabelos castanhos claros já encaminhava os alunos em direção a cozinha.

- CORVINAL! – um garoto de cabelos castanhos pediu.

- SONSERINA, vamos! – Albus também já levava os alunos para as masmorras.

Os alunos do primeiro ano ficavam cada vez mais encantados conforme andavam pelo castelo.

- Já vai começar o ano dando trabalho, Malfoy? – a monitora da Lufa-Lufa perguntou ao se deparar com o loiro perto da cozinha.

- Oh Foster, claro que não! – ele respondeu fingindo falsa ofensa – Assim você até me ofende!

- Grande ofensa... – a garota falou com sarcasmo e voltou para os primeiranistas – Pessoal, esse é um "exemplo" que vocês NÃO devem seguir, me entendem?

A garota falou apontando para Scorpius, os alunos concordaram rapidamente.

- Malfoy, volte para sua casa ou eu lhe dou uma detenção! – ela falou sorrindo – Por favor!

O loiro bufou e fez o que a castanha havia lhe pedido.

- Aquela sua amiga é mesmo difícil, hein? – ele falou se jogando a um sofá do lado de Albus

- Que amiga? – o moreno perguntou revirando os olhos

- A Foster! – Scorpius exclamou – Deve ser a única garota da escola que não me dá bola...

- Oh, pode incluir minhas primas e minha irmã aí também. Fiz questão de me certificar de que nenhumas delas se engraçassem com você!

- Por quê? – o loiro perguntou espantado – Sou um ótimo partido...

- Aham! Por isso que a Erica não te dá bola...

- Não! Ela não me dá bola porque ainda não se deu conta do quanto magnífico sou.

Scorpius piscou para o amigo e foi se deitar. Albus deu risada. _"Não tem jeito"_, pensou e também foi se deitar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: _**_Aquila: 1. A Águia, como expliquei lá em cima, é uma constelação do equador celeste._

_2. No Novo Testamento Bíblico, Áquila é um personagem masculino, marido de Priscila. _

_Porém, eu só fui descobrir isso depois de montar toda a personagem em base no primeiro significado. Então, vamos fazer de conta que é um nome feminino e me perdoem o erro._

_PS.: Eu sei que o símbolo da Corvinal é um corvo, mas o quê a Águia representa me pareceu encaixar bem com um corvinal, além que vai ficar perfeito para a personagem._

Se tiver algo confuso é só me avisar que tentarei fazer o possível para explicar.

**ENJOY IT!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 – **

A garota de cabelo castanho avermelhado chegou extremamente cansada em seu dormitório, se jogou em sua cama sem ao menos trocar roupa e acordou toda abarrotada.

- Merlin! – uma ruiva exclamou – O quê aconteceu com você ontem? Você está horrível, Rosie.

- Shiu Lily! – Rose rosnou – Estou com dor de cabeça.

- E pelo visto mal humorada...

- Ontem fiquei a noite inteira gritando, estou até rouca. – a menina falava andando pelo quarto enquanto se arrumava – E agora tenho uma reunião de monitores. Depois nos falamos!

A menina saiu correndo até ao quinto andar, onde ficava a sala dos monitores, estava atrasada.

- Ah, oi... – arfou quando encontrou o primo no corredor.

- Bom dia Rosie! – Albus sorriu para a prima.

A sala ficava ao lado do banheiro dos monitores, parecia uma mistura das salas comuns de todas as casas e era bem iluminada.

Os monitores se reuniam ali para entregar relatórios, ver quais detenções aplicaria, ou apenas um lugar para pensar e se manter longe dos demais.

- Chegaram! – um garoto, Jordan Kugler exclamou assim que os dois primos entraram na sala.

Eram dois monitores por casa e dois monitores-chefes, que eram escolhidos pela diretora da escola.

- Perdi a conta de quantas broncas já recebi por causa do Scorpius. – Albus falou para Erica, a reunião havia terminado.

- O Malfoy deve ser o tipo de amigo que você precisa de inimigo – a menina falou rindo.

- Ah não, ele também não é assim. – os dois amigos estavam indo para o lago – Ele é um bom amigo!

- Quando? – a menina perguntou espantada – Ele está o tempo todo falando besteira ou fazendo besteira.

- É, pode crer... – o moreno falou rindo – Ele faz tudo isso, mas é um bom amigo. De verdade!

- Albus, se você está pensando em fazer propaganda do Malfoy para eu ir sair com ele...

- Claro que não!

- Acho bom! – Erica deu um empurrãozinho em Albus, que acabou esbarrando em alguém – Opa...

- DESCULPA! – o garoto gritou olhando pra trás para ver em quem tinha esbarrado – Hãm... Desculpa Aquila.

A garota apenas acenou com a cabeça e voltou o seu caminho. Albus a acompanhou com os olhos até a loira sumir do corredor.

- Merlin, ainda? – Erica perguntou espantada

- Pois é... – ele falou cabisbaixo sentando-se ao pé de uma árvore próxima ao lago – E acho que ela nem sabe da minha existência.

- Ow, também não precisa exagerar. – a garota sentou-se ao lado do amigo – Você é o melhor amigo do irmão dela e é Albus Potter, com certeza ela sabe da sua existência!

- Nossa, você não sabe o quanto isso me deixou mais feliz... – Albus falou irônico.

- Idiota! Já tentou conversar com ela?

- E vou falar o quê? – o menino perguntou exasperado – Eu só a cumprimento, o Scorpius tem muito ciúmes da irmã!

- Comece a conversar com ela, oras! – a menina falou revirando os olhos – O Malfoy não vai ficar com ciúmes de você!

- Duvido...

- Você teria ciúmes dele com a sua irmã?

- Ew, não! Mandaria minha irmã para o hospício, isso sim!

- Para onde? – a menina perguntou sem entender nada.

- Ah, um lugar onde os trouxas internam pessoas loucas e com sérios problemas mentais.

- Oh! É, faz sentido... Mas então, não teria ciúmes.

- É, acho que não...

- Eu te ajudo!

- Hm... – o menino murmurou encarando a amiga – Obrigado!

_-x-_

- Rapazes e senhoritas! – McGonagall começou – Gostaria de dar um recado antes do jantar.

- Justo hoje? – Scorpius cochichou para Albus – Estou morrendo de fome!

O moreno apenas revirou os olhos e ouviu a diretora com atenção.

- Alguns de vocês já devem ter visto o mural de informações. Daqui duas semanas será o Halloween e faremos um baile. – isso bastou para uma onda de cochichos e exclamações – Não só em função disso, como também da interação entre os alunos. Vocês podem ter mais informações no mural ou com os monitores. Bom jantar!

A diretora se sentou e o jantar foi servido. Algumas pessoas estavam animadíssimas, havia garotas dando gritinhos e batendo palmas, e pessoas emburradas olhando para a comida.

- Você sabia disso? – Scorpius perguntou para Albus.

- Não! – o menino exclamou – Teve reunião hoje de manhã e nada disso foi comentado.

- Hm, interessante... Não acha?

- É, um tanto quanto estranho.

O jantar teria acontecido normal se não fosse pelo "pequeno" recado de Minerva, e com isso um convite um tanto quanto exótico quando um garoto da Grifinória subiu em cima da mesa para convidar uma moça da Corvinal para o baile.

- Já sabe quem vai convidar para o baile? – Scorpius perguntou ao amigo quando se encontravam na sala comum.

- Não. – Albus não mentiu, ele sabia quem queria convidar, mas não iria convidá-la – E você?

- Estou pensando seriamente em Erica Foster. – o loiro falou colocando os pés sobre uma mesa.

- Ela não vai com você. – Albus falou meio que rindo.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza disso.

_-x-_

Alguns dias já haviam passado desde que a diretora comentou sobre o baile. Os garotos adotaram um jeito bem diferente de fazer os convites e parecia haver uma competição para ver quem tinha a maneira mais exótica, por assim dizer.

- Eu não agüento mais o Zabini me convidando para o baile! – Lily bufou se jogando em sua cama – Sério, é irritante!

- Relaxa Lils. – Rose falou rindo da expressão vermelha da prima – Ele vai se tocar que você não quer ir com ele.

_"Assim espero..."_ pensou.

- É, acho bom! – a ruiva falou ríspida – Mas e você, já decidiu com quem vai?

- Como se eu tivesse milhares de opções... – a castanha revirou os olhos.

- Milhares não têm, mas umas cinco eu tenho certeza...

- Eu recebi convites de pessoas definitivamente estranhas – Rose falou rindo, sua prima não tinha entendido nada – Marshall me convidou, o Wood e o Kugler.

Lily pareceu não entender, Rose ainda ria.

- O que é completamente estranho. – continuou – Já que, para mim, o Marshall é completamente afim de Molly, o Wood é um grande amigo e o Kugler um sonserino que bem... Nada haver.

- É, realmente... – a ruiva concordou – o irmão do Kugler convidou a Domis, acho que ele gosta dela.

- Hm, isso é ótimo! – a castanha comentou enquanto arrumava seu material

- Aonde você vai? – Lily perguntou tentando enxergar por de cima dos ombros da prima.

- Biblioteca.

Rose Weasley não era tinha tanto amor pelos livros quanto a mãe, Hermione. Gostava de ler e também era muito boa no xadrez, como seu pai. Era inteligente, mas direto precisava de uma ajuda dos livros, não era muito boa em manter tudo decorado.

- Oi! – alguém falou animado cutucando Rose, que deu um pequeno pulinho, enquanto ela fazia uma lição de História da Magia.

- Ai, oi Albus! – ela sorriu para o primo que sentou a sua frente – Er, você não está com uma cara muito boa...

- Oh, está tão visível? – o garotou falou rindo, a menina acenou com a cabeça.

- Com problemas?

- Mais ou menos... – o menino falou pensativo – Sabe a Erica? Erica Foster? Então, ela é minha amiga. O Malfoy também é meu amigo, oras... Meu melhor amigo. Como a Erica também é minha melhor amiga, depois de você, é claro. O Scorpius que ir com ela ao baile, e ela não quer ir com ele. Então hoje, quando ele foi convidá-la para o baile, ela simplesmente disse que iria comigo.

- Oh... – a menina fez um cara de dor – E isso vai te prejudicar?

- Não, quer dizer, não sei. Não acho que o Scor vai brigar comigo por causa disso. Bom, ele não brigou comigo por causa disso, apenas falou que mais tarde conversaríamos. Então...

- Mas você não vai ficar chateado por não poder levar quem você queria?

- Digamos que a pessoa que eu queira levar, eu não iria levar de qualquer maneira. Pelo menos não vou sozinho...

- E isso não pode negar o porquê de você ser um sonserino, um grifinório já teria a chamado há tempos.

- Você sabe que não é tão fácil assim. – o garoto falou cabisbaixo – Aliás, você vai com quem?

- Não sei. Acredita que o Marshall me convidou? Ele é afim da Molly!

- Oh, sério? – o moreno perguntou espantado – Estranho.

_-x-_

- Estava mesmo atrás de você! – Molly Weasley exclamou assim que avistou o amigo loiro entra na sala comum – Você podia ir ao baile comigo, né?

- Oh, não era eu quem deveria convidá-la? – Scorpius falou rindo.

- Oras... – a menina revirou os olhos – Tem tantos garotos insolentes me convidando que não agüento mais dizer não!

- Diga sim, oras. – o menino deu de ombros, fazendo com que Molly lhe lançasse um olhar mortal – Ok, ok... Eu vou com você.

- Oh, obrigada Scor! – a menina abraçou o amigo – Quem sabe assim a Foster não sente ciúmes?

E piscou para o amigo que foi para seu dormitório descansar. Tinha acabado de sair do banho, estava com a toalha amarrada na cintura quando abriu a porta do banheiro e viu alguém sentado na cama de Albus.

- Seu irmão não esta aqui, Potter. – Scorpius falou, com a escova de dente dentro da boca cheia de espuma, para a ruiva que estava sentada na cama do amigo – E você também não deveria estar aqui.

- Eu sei, eu sei... – a ruiva falou encarando o teto, como se nem se importava que Scorpius Malfoy estivesse ao seu lado só de toalha, exibindo o peitoral que muitas garotas de Hogwarts desejavam – Só precisava conversar.

- Oh, e aposto que eu fui a primeira pessoa em que você pensou. – o loiro falou irônico enquanto se dirigia novamente para o banheiro.

A ruiva ficou quieta e só falou quando o amigo do irmão saiu do banheiro vestido e se jogou na própria cama, ficando sentado e olhando divertido para a ruiva que estava na cama de lado oposto.

- O se... – a ruiva abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompida pelo loiro.

- Até imagino o que veio falar comigo. – Scorpius falou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios – Zabini!

Lily bufou e fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Ele não me deixa em paz! – exclamou – Não sei mais o que faço! E nem a Rosie parece interessa em me ajudar!

- E quer ajuda em quê, especificamente?

- Oras, é simples! – a ruiva revirou os olhos – Como faço pra ele parar de pegar no meu pé?

- Oras, é simples! – Scorpius revirou os olhos, imitando o gesto da caçula – Aceite!

- ANH? HEIN? – a garota ruiva, ficou da cor dos cabelos, arregalou seus olhos castanhos, por pouco não caiu da cama e ninguém ficaria surpreso se saísse fumaça de suas orelhas – O quê foi que você disse?

- Disse para aceitar, oras. – Scorpius deu de ombros – Aceite sair com ele e ele te deixará em paz. Eu conheço o Cold, ele é um cara legal e engraçado, não será um sacrifício enorme.

- Sacrifício enorme? Você sabe o quanto ele tem me atormentado?

- Não sei o quanto, mas faço uma idéia já que não o vejo mais... – Lily havia feito uma pergunta retórica, mas o loiro achou melhor responder.

- Eu não acredito nisso. Não acredito. – a ruiva murmurava para si mesma.

- Sabe Potter, você precisa descontrair um pouco, aprender a brincar. – Scorpius tentou descontrair.

- Cale a boca! – Lily rosnou.

- Tá vendo, é disso que estou falando! Enfim, pense no que eu te disse. O Cold não é tão horrível assim, lhe garanto que dará várias risadas com ele.

- Acho difícil... – a caçula dos Potter murmurou.

- É sério! Mas agora vamos jantar, estou morrendo de fome!

- Demorou a chegar!

Albus exclamou assim que o amigo sentou-se ao seu lado na mesa para o jantar.

- Estava conversando com a sua irmã, creio que ela foi me procurar para desabafar. – o loiro fez uma careta ao mencionar a última parte.

- Alguém fez alguma coisa com ela? – Albus perguntou alterando a voz.

- Não. – o loiro falou sorrindo – Só o nosso querido Cold Zabini que tenta conquistar sua irmã e não consegue. Ela parecia desesperada em se livrar do garoto.

- E o que você fez? – Albus, por algum motivo, tinha medo da resposta do amigo.

- Falei para ela ir ao baile com ele. Não será nenhum sacrifício e ninguém sairá perdendo. Ou ele canse dela, ou ela comece a achá-lo menos insuportável...

- Ou ambos aconteçam e minha irmã ficará arrasada! – Albus rosnou – O quê você tem na cabeça?

- Pensei que você não ia ligar. Calma! Sua irmã sabe o que fazer Albus.

- Eu espero! Você não gostaria que eu aconselhasse sua irmã a sair com alguém!

- Não mesmo. Mas a minha irmã, assim como a sua, sabe o que fazer. Por Merlin, não fique bravo!

- Não estou bravo! – Albus respondeu ríspido.

- Está sim! – Scorpius olhou para o amigo como se, desse jeito, pudesse saber o que estava acontecendo – Está tudo bem?

- Está!

- Eu não acredito! – o loiro falou calmo – Mas saiba que vou estar aqui para te ouvir. Nem sempre sou um completo idiota, tanto que sua irmã me procurou para conversar.

Albus bufou. Ele vira Aquila conversando com um garoto da Grifinória, um de quem ninguém gostava, exibido por si só. E ficava se perguntando por quais diabos Aquila estava conversando com alguém tão idiota.

- Com quem você acha que minha prima, Rosie, deveria ir ao baile? – Albus perguntou tentando dar uma descontraída – Marshall, Wood ou o Kugler?

- Por que diabos o Kugler convidaria sua prima ao baile? – Scorpius perguntou estranhando, Albus deu de ombros – E o Marshall não é afim da Molly? Que raios estão acontecendo?

- Me faço essa pergunta todos os dias... – Albus falou para si mesmo.

- O Wood faz mais o estilo dela, não acha? – Scorpius continuou – Acho que ela deveria ir com ele.

- Eu também acho! – Albus concordou – Vou falar para ela assim que a ver.

- Aliás, qual a roupa para o baile? – Scorpius perguntou ao amigo, que por ser monitor _deveria_ saber de todas as informações.

- Como é o primeiro baile do ano, a roupa deverá ir de acordo com as cores da casa. As garotas da nossa casa, por exemplo, vestidos pratas, cinzas ou verdes. Os garotos, gravata, camisas, verdes ou cinzas. Pode até ser prata, mas acho meio difícil...

- Entendi. – Scorpius falou pensando nas garotas de vestido.

- E o baile é nesse final de semana, não acha que está muito em cima da hora?

- Claro que não! – o loiro deu de ombros – Vou mandar uma carta para os meus pais e até sexta eles me mandam tudo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Está tudo certo por aqui? Esqueci de alguma coisa, ou algo ficou confuso?

Me avisem qualquer coisa e aproveitem!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 –**

Finalmente o dia do baile já havia chegado, os dias anteriores foram horríveis. Pessoas estavam desesperadas por não terem arrumado par ou por não ter encontrado roupa, mas no final tudo se dá um jeito.

O traje era social, então não tinha o porquê de se arrumarem tanto. Albus e Scorpius estavam quase prontos.

Ambos com uma calça escura e ao invés de sapatos, tênis. Albus estava com uma camisa social verde, que contribuía com a cor de seus olhos. E Scorpius com uma camisa social cinza, que contribuía para a mesma coisa que o amigo.

Draco Malfoy, que tinha fama por ter um cabelo arrumadinho, era o oposto do filho que vivia com a cabeleira loura bagunçada. Albus parecia mais uma discrição de Sirius Black em relação ao cabelo, mas que bagunçado ou não arrancava suspiros por onde passava.

Deram o nó na gravata, jogaram o blazer por cima dos ombros e foram para a sala comum esperar Molly, que chegou vestindo* um vestido verde escuro que combinava muito bem com o branco de sua pele e o vermelho de seus cabelos.

- Uau! – o exclamou o loiro – Pretende matar quem?

- Você seria um ótimo começo! – a ruiva falou rindo pondo-se ao seu lado – Estão muito bonitos, depois vou querer saber mais sobre as garotas.

Saíram da sala comum e foram esperar Albus hall de entrada, que logo apareceu com Erica Foster ao seu lado. A lufa-lufa era muito alegre para aparecer com um vestido preto, então estava com um vestido amarelo vivo bem simples, porém muito bonito.

Eles já haviam entrado no salão, todos os alunos estavam recebendo um chapéu trouxa de bruxo e pequena lamparinas em forma de abóbora.

O salão estava com uma iluminação escura variada entre preto, laranja e roxo que dava a impressão que era a lamparina dos alunos que os fazia enxergarem alguma coisa. Havia algumas vassouras e morcegos voando pela sumidade do salão e também algumas abóboras iluminadas. As grandes mesas do salão foram substituídas por pequenas mesas redondas, sobre cada uma havia um gato preto que iluminava a mesa através da luz que seus olhos emitiam.

Dirigiram-se a uma mesa que, simultaneamente, materializou quatro acentos e pareceu aumentar para ficar confortável para quatro pessoas.

- Merlin, isso está incrível! – Erica comentou.

A mesa dos professores fora substituída por uma grande mesa de jantar. Pelo salão havia várias mesinhas espalhadas com petiscos e pequenos "barzinhos" que lhe serviam bebida.

- Realmente. – Molly exclamou observando tudo – Estão de parabéns!

Albus ia comentar alguma coisa com Scorpius sobre a acompanhante de seu irmão James, quando ele avistou três casais adentrarem no salão.

Primeiro sua irmã, que estava com um vestido de alça que, apesar de ser dourado, não era chamativo e estavam bem bonito na irmã. E ela estava acompanhada de ninguém mais que Cold Zabini, que estava com um sorriso que parecia rasgar o rosto.

Em segundo, sua prima Rosie que estava com um vestido vermelho que tinha um grande laço e combinava demais com ela. O estranho era seu acompanhante Jon Kugler, que ao contrário do vestido, não combinava nem um pouco com Rose.

E em terceiro e não menos importante, Aquila Malfoy. A loira estava com um vestido azul escuro tomara que caia, parecia leve e que a garota levantaria vôo a qualquer momento. Scorpius não esperava ver a irmã ali e quase engasgou. Ela estava acompanhada de Daniel Wood, o monitor da Corvinal que também tinha convidado Rose Weasley para o baile.

- Você não falou para sua prima vir com o Wood ao baile? – Scorpius rosnou para Albus.

- Eu disse, mas pelo visto ela não me ouviu! – Albus falou com certa raiva.

- Pelo menos ele me parece legal! – Albus ouviu Scorpius exclamar e ficou com mais raiva depois disso.

Os três casais se dirigiram até eles, a mesa aumentou de tamanho e materializou mais seis cadeiras.

- Merlin! – Molly exclamou – Vocês estão lindas!

- Obrigada priminha! – Lily agradeceu, Rose corou e Aquila agradeceu com a cabeça.

- Depois conversamos! – Aquila falou ao irmão assim que o cumprimentou.

Albus observava a loira e o garoto castanho conversarem.

- Seja mais discreto! – Erica sussurrou para o amigo – Eles não têm nada.

- Como você pode saber? – ele perguntou seco

- Do mesmo jeito que sei que eu e você não temos nada, do mesmo jeito que Molly e Scorpius não têm nada!

- Ah tá, dane-se! – o garoto falou se servindo de um copo firewhisk.

- Vem, vamos dançar! – a castanha falou tirando o copo da mão do amigo e o puxando para a pista de dança.

Scorpius observou isso e viu que o amigo estava incomodado com alguma coisa e foi de mal grado, o que o preocupou e o aliviou ao mesmo tempo.

- Vi que seguiu meus conselhos! – comentou a ruiva sentada ao seu lado.

- Pois é! – Lily deu de ombros – Você tem razão, mas...

- Mas...? – Scorpius pediu que continuasse.

- Mas não acho que ele quer minha companhia por uma só noite. – Scorpius não soube distinguir se isso era bom ou ruim para ela.

- Cold sabe ser um bom amigo. – foi o que se arriscou a dizer para tranqüilizá-la – Ele te contará ótimas piadas quando precisar ouvi-las, se bem que ele faz piadas involuntariamente e a maioria era sobre você. Não que você fosse a piada em si, mas os foras que você dava nele nos faziam cair da cama de tanto rir.

- Merlin, eu fazia o garoto de chacota dos amigos sem ao menos falar com ele – a ruiva falou rindo – Você também sabe ser um bom amigo Malfoy, e eu nunca pensei que poderia falar isso.

Scorpius riu e deu de ombros.

- Vamos dançar? – falou para Molly.

- Ah, sério Malfoy? – a ruiva revirou os olhos.

- Claro! – o garoto levantou-se animado – Vamos!

Scorpius dançava bem, mas por algum motivo estava fazendo alguma coisa engraçada com Albus e James ao seu lado.

E Albus não parava de se perguntar aonde seu irmão havia arrumado a ruiva que o acompanhava, já que nunca a tinha visto na escola.

Depois de fazer uma apresentação para a escola, por assim dizer, Scorpius voltou a dançar com Molly e agora estavam trocando de par, o loiro até chegou a dançar com Albus, o que foi muito engraçado.

- Quem é a menina que está com o meu irmão? – Albus perguntou indicando uma ruiva baixinha que estava com um vestido amarelo claro.

- Não faço idéia. – o loiro deu de ombros – Mas sabemos que é uma lufa-lufa.

Scorpius estava dançando com Molly havia um bom tempo quando resolveu dar uma pausa para beber algo, ao voltar viu que Oliver Marshall estava conversando com a ruiva.

- Ótimo, roubaram minha acompanhante! – exclamou para os céus.

Avistou sua irmã conversando animadamente com Erica Foster e Daniel Wood. Tentou avistar Albus, mas como não o encontrou resolveu procurar pelo amigo devido o modo que o havia visto na mesa.

Pegou a lamparina que ganhou ao chegar, seu blazer e resolveu procurar o amigo em um dos seus lugares favoritos.

Foi depressa até ao quarto andar, mas ao chegar ao pátio da torre do relógio não foi o amigo quem avistou.

- Weasley? – chamou pela prima do amigo, estranhando dela estar ali.

- Hm, olá Malfoy! – a ruiva falou esboçando um sorriso. – Procurando por garotas indefesas?

O loiro deu uma curta risada.

- Você me parece o tipo de garota indefesa, Weasley. – Scorpius falou sorrindo – Mas não, na verdade estou procurando por um garoto.

- Oh, não sabia que isso fazia seu tipo! – a castanha falou rindo – Ou já deveria ter imaginado.

- É, realmente não faz meu tipo! – Scorpius falou fazendo uma cara de nojo e sentando-se ao lado da castanha avermelhada - Mas o que está fazendo aqui, não deveria estar com os outros na festa?

A menina sorriu.

- Você não deveria estar fazendo o mesmo? – a garota falou levantando a sobrancelha.

- Deveria, mas estou procurando seu primo Albus. Pensei que ele estaria aqui, já que é o lugar preferido dele.

- É um dos meus preferidos também, mas ele não passou por aqui desde que cheguei. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada, só o achei meio estranho. – o loiro observava as estátuas de aves jorrando água – Está aqui há muito tempo?

- Creio que já tem algumas horas. – Rose falou enquanto observava a mesma coisa que o garoto ao seu lado.

- Weasley, posso lhe fazer algumas perguntas? – Scorpius quebrou um silêncio de poucos minutos.

- Sou um livro aberto, Malfoy. – a garota falou rindo.

- Você está aqui por causa do Kugler? – o loiro perguntou desconfiado.

- E não é que o negócio de loura burra é mentira? – a menina falou rindo.

- Anh? – Scorpius perguntou sem entender nada.

- Nada não. – ela abanou o ar para esquecer o que havia dito – E o Kugler contribui um pouco para isso, mas não completamente.

- A maioria das garotas não me responderia isso. – ele falou surpreso – Que dizer, elas me falariam depois de dar mil voltas na história.

- Eu só vou lhe responder se você fizer a pergunta certa, oras. – a menina deu de ombros. - E você me fez uma pergunta esperando que eu não respondesse?

- Então você está na Grifinória para fazer peso... – o loiro falou rindo – Ah, e para dar alguns pontos para casa.

A garota parecia estar com frio, Scorpius lhe deu o blazer.

- Não vai ficar com frio? – a castanha perguntou.

- Digamos que eu sou quente. – o loiro piscou para a menina.

- OH MALFOY! – a castanha gritou rindo – Eu podia dormir sem ouvir isso!

- Certo. – Scorpius falou rindo – Você está triste?

- Anh? – a menina olhou pra ele sem entender – Ah, não.

- Brava?

- Um pouco.

- Com raiva?

- Um pouco.

- Porque você foi ao baile com o Kugler? O Albus não disse que o Wood fazia mais o seu estilo?

- Como você sabia? – a menina olhou confusa – Bom, o Albus já comentou que eu deveria estar em qualquer casa, menos na Grifinória?

- Não sei, não lembro...

- E você acabou de dizer que eu deveria estar na Corvinal... Mas então, acho que eu deveria estar na Lufa-Lufa, o meu lado "todas as pessoas tem um lado bom" fala alto.

- Hm, entendi.

- Então eu achei que o Kugler tinha jeito, quer dizer, eu ainda acho. E sempre vou achar isso sobre qualquer pessoa.

- Ele fez alguma coisa de ruim?

- Digamos que amanhã você vai ouvir alguns boatos sobre mim. – a menina falou rindo – Mas não é isso que importa, tenho raiva de mim também. Porque eu acredito tanto no bem das pessoas?

- Oras Weasley, você é uma pessoa boa e isso é ótimo. E o Kugler não vai falar nada, pode deixar comigo.

- Não precisa – a menina falou rindo.

- Você é como uma irmã para o Albus e ele faria a mesma coisa pela Aquila.

- É, com certeza! – a menina falou rindo, ela sabia que Albus era apaixonado pela irmã do loiro.

- E eu também não gosto muito do Kugler, do Jon é claro. O irmão dele é super legal.

- Percebi isso hoje. – Rose falou cabisbaixa.

- Ele não fez nada, não é mesmo Weasley? Não machucou você, nem a obrigou fazer nada, certo?

Rose parou para encarar o loiro a sua frente, fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Ótimo! – Scorpius falou ficando de pé e oferecendo a mão para a castanha – Vamos voltar para o salão.

Albus estava na torre de astronomia, não estava muito para festa. Divertiu-se, mas achou melhor tomar um ar e vagou pelo castelo até chegar a um dos seus lugares preferidos.

- Scor? – uma voz feminina, que mais parecia uma canção de ninar, chamou.

- Aquila? – Albus perguntou para a garota loira, que se aproximava.

- Ah, oi Potter! - Aquila falou assim que conseguiu ver o rosto do rapaz.

Ficou ao lado dele, não muito próxima. Ambos apoiados na mureta da torre.

- Viu meu irmão? – a menina perguntou.

- Er... – Albus demorou um pouco pra responder, ficava um pouco lerdo na presença dela – Nã-não vi. Acha que ele vai ficar muito bravo por você ter ido com o Wood ao baile?

O moreno falou isso com calma, escolhendo cada palavra e tomando cuidado para não gaguejar.

- É por isso que estou procurando ele – a garota deu de ombros – Pra falar que só vi com ele porque a Weasley veio com o Kugler e ele queria ir, mas não sozinho.

Albus sentiu um alívio. Um alívio imenso. Sorriu.

- Não sei por que a Rosie foi com o Kugler, falei para ir com o Wood.

- Pelo visto ela não te leva muito a sério. – Aquila falou dando um risinho, ela olhava para as estrelas.

Albus ficou encantado com a cena. Aquila tinha cabelos loiros e a pele branca, seus olhos eram cinza azulado e com a luz da noite eles estavam bem azuis, tudo nela parecia refletir a luz do luar. Para Albus ela era um anjo.

- Ali o padrinho do seu pai. – Aquila falou apontando para o céu.

- O que? – Albus perguntou sem entender.

- A estrela mais brilhante, ali. – indicou para onde o moreno deveria olhar – _Sirius_, a estrela mais brilhante do céu noturno. Aquele conjunto de estrelas perto da _Ursa Maior_ é o meu pai _Draco_, está vendo? Cadê o Scor? Não é difícil de achar ele... – ela ainda olhava para o céu e procura com os dedos – Achei! O conjunto um pouco abaixo de _Libra_.

- Hm, estou vendo... Cadê você? – Albus perguntou olhando para o céu também.

- Eu não sou uma estrela, sou uma constelação assim como o meu pai e meu irmão. A estrela mais brilhante é _Altair_, aquele que voa.

- Até que seu nome tem relação com a casa em que você está.

- Todos sabem que _Aquila_ é águia e o símbolo da Corvinal é um corvo, posso te garantir que é pela minha inteligência.

- Disso não tenho dúvida, aprendi com você mais do quê com qualquer professor de astronomia. – Albus falou rindo, fazendo a loira rir também. – Ali, achei _Altair_! Em baixo de _Sagitta_ e ao lado de _Hercules_.

- Excede expectativas! – a garota falou rindo - Vou voltar a procurar meu irmão, outro dia te dou mais alguma aula. – Aquila falou rindo enquanto saía da torre – Tchau Potter!

- Oh, then all my stars are leading me to you...

O moreno cantarolou baixo enquanto observava a menina ir embora.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** - Coloquei um asterisco (*) em **_vestindo_**. Como tem no meu perfil, eu tenho **trendMe**, lá é para ter todas as roupas que as personagens vão usar nas festas. Vá ao meu perfil, copie o link e cole (:

_- Sumidade pode ser substituída por "lá em cima". _

_- Oh, then all my stars are leading me to you... (Oh, então todas minhas estrelas estão me levando para você...)_

_Tudo bem até aqui? Por hoje é só, até em breve =)_

_PS.: Altair, Sagitta, Hercules, Sirius e etc... São nomes de estrelas ou constelações ;)_

25/02/2012


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 – **

No dia seguinte após o baile só se ouvia os boatos dos ocorridos, de fato o baile ajudou na interação dos alunos.

Rose Weasley não ouviu nenhum boato ao seu respeito que fosse relacionado a Jon Kugler, muito pelo contrário, o garoto fugia dela cada vez que a visse.

- Você tá virando sonâmbulo? – Scorpius perguntou ao amigo durante o café da manhã.

- O quê? – Albus perguntou sem entender.

- Sonâmbulo. Você está falando sozinho de noite.

- E-eu estou falando a noite? – o moreno congelou, ele sonhava com Aquila desde o baile.

- Ah, você balbucia algumas coisas. – o loiro deu de ombros – Nada que dê pra entender.

- Oh, desculpe. – Albus suspirou de alívio – Vou tentar ficar quieto.

- Relaxa, fica de boa.

O moreno deu de ombros. Os dois amigos iam em direção as masmorras para a primeira aula do dia, entraram na sala de Poções rindo, até perceberem que o professor tinha mudado.

Na verdade era uma mulher que estava substituindo o lugar do professor Slughorn, que estava um tanto quanto idoso e achou melhor se aposentar pela segunda vez. A nova professora de Poções tinha cabelos loiros, muito parecidos com o de Draco Malfoy.

- Ah não! – Albus se queixou reconhecendo a mulher que estava perto do quadro negro.

- O que foi? – Scorpius perguntou antes de olhar para onde o amigo indicava – Não acredito...

- Sentem-se! – a mulher falou autoritária. Alguns que ainda não tinham percebido a mudança de professor se assustaram, uns pareceram gostar da idéia, já outros – como Weasley, Potter e Malfoy – queriam Horácio de volta.

- O professor Slughorn se aposentou, serei eu quem vai lecionar essa matéria de agora em diante. Abram o livro na página 78, _Poção Morto-Vivo_. Irei fazer chamada enquanto isso.

A mulher loira deu de costas para os alunos pegando um pergaminho e pronunciando cada nome com um desdém maior que o anterior, fizera uma cara um tanto quanto enjoada quando chamou Albus pelo sobrenome. Para o azar de alguns, a aula era dupla com a Sonserina.

- Scorpius Malfoy... – a mulher olhou para o garoto que tinha um cabelo loiro parecido com o seu – Creio que já me conheça.

- Acho que nunca a vi. – Scorpius arriscou, Albus encarou o amigo sem entender.

- Ou já deve ter ouvido falar de mim...

- Devo ter visto algo no Profeta Diário.

A feição da professora mudou, estava com uma cara de buldogue, de fato parecia um buldogue já rosnou até terminar a chamada. Foi até o quadro negro e escreveu os ingredientes necessários e a cor que teria no final.

- O resto vocês pegam dos livros. – disse azeda passando de mesa em mesa.

Scorpius e Albus estavam indo bem. Além de fazer o que o livro pedia, também usavam as dicas que seus pais lhe deram, como por exemplo, amassar a vagem suporífera com a faca de prata e a cada sete volta no sentido anti-horário, uma no horário.

A professora ficou extremamente irritada quando viu a poção dos meninos atingirem a cor violeta e os mandou para fora da sala.

- A poção estava perfeita! – Albus exclamou irritado assim que saíram da sala.

- Relaxa! – Scorpius estava rindo.

Logo depois do jantar o loiro recebeu uma carta.

_Olá, filho._

_Como estão as coisas em Hogwarts?_

_Hoje recebi uma carta extremamente irritada de Pansy Parkinson se perguntando de como meu filho nunca ouvira falar dela._

_Não sei o que você fez, mas meus parabéns!_

_Não me desaponte acabe com a cara de buldogue dela._

_Um abraço, saudades._

_Seu pai, Draco Malfoy._

Scorpius estava rindo quando deixou a carta em sua cama e foi para a biblioteca, o toque de recolher estava longe de bater.

O loiro estava terminando um dever de Astronomia, matéria que ele entendia bem.

- Está escrevendo sobre você, Malfoy? – Rose Weasley perguntou analisando o texto que o garoto escrevia.

- É, talvez! – o garoto falou rindo, não havia se dado conta que era sobre Orion e o Escorpião – Eu gosto dessa história.

- Realmente interessante. – a menina falou sentando-se do outro lado da mesa – O Apolo tem ciúmes da irmã Artemis e a engana, fazendo com que ela mate o amado Orion que fugia de um escorpião que Apolo havia mandado para matá-lo. Merlin!

- O quê foi? – Scorpius perguntou se assustando com a cara de espanto de Rose.

- Espero que isso não aconteça quando sua irmã arrumar um namorado. Falam-me que você é extremamente ciumento com ela.

- Nossa, pode crer... – Scorpius falou rindo – Não tinha reparado nessa semelhança.

- Dizem que as estrelas indicam o caminho certo.

- E você acredita nisso? – Scorpius perguntou, tirando seus olhos do dever, e encarando a garota a sua frente.

Rose pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Eu acho bem interessante, mas prefiro não acreditar.

- Eu não sei se eu acredito... – Scorpius falou pensativo, voltando para seu dever – Mas também acho muito interessante.

- Obrigada! – Rose falou do nada, Scorpius a encarou confuso – Pela noite do Baile. Foi uma conversa agradável e o Kugler foge de mim.

A castanha falou a última parte rindo.

- Não sei o que você fez, mas obrigada.

- Fiz uma coisa muito engraçada. – Scorpius falou rindo guardando seu material – Fiquei impressionado com a minha criatividade. Se um dia você quiser vê-lo em más lençóis, é só ir falar com ele.

- Oh! – Rose riu – De qualquer forma, obrigada Malfoy.

Rose se levantou e foi para a saída da biblioteca, Scorpius a acompanhou, mas se despediram no corredor, já que a castanha iria para o sétimo andar e o loiro para as masmorras.

- Onde estava? – Albus perguntou ao amigo.

- Na biblioteca fazendo o dever de Astronomia. – Scorpius se jogou na cama – Ah, e fiquei conversando com a sua prima também.

- A Rose? – Albus perguntou assustado.

- Isso!

O loiro falou fechando o acortinado da cama para dormir, Albus ficou um pouco confuso. _"Desde quando eles conversam?"_ se perguntava, mas logo pegou no sono.

-x-

Albus distraiu-se por uns instantes quando viu a loira, com quem sonhava desde o baile, entrar no salão e sentar-se à mesa da Corvinal para tomar o café da manhã.

- Merda! – exclamou quando derrubou cereal em sua calça.

- Ow! O quê aconteceu? – Scorpius falou rindo do amigo, acompanhando o olhar do moreno na mesa da Corvinal.

Albus ainda olhava para a loira que conversava com Daniel Wood, limpou a calça com um aceno da varinha e congelou quando reparou que Scorpius olhava da mesa da Corvinal e para ele boquiaberto.

- Não acredito! – Scorpius falou devagar, surpreso.

Albus arregalou os olhos verdes sem saber o que o amigo estava pensando, mas ele já tinha uma idéia já que Scorpius viu para _quem_ ele estava olhando.

Levantou-se da mesa e foi até ao saguão de entrada pensando no que iria falar para Scorpius, este foi atrás do amigo parando-o quando chegaram ao pátio pavimentado.

- E-eu não acredito! – Scorpius repetiu.

- Você já disse isso! – Albus falou um pouco nervoso.

- Eu tinha que imaginar. – Scorpius falou andando de um lado pro outro. – Como sou idiota!

- Calma Scorpius! – Albus falou irritado. – Você nem me deixou falar, eu posso explicar!

- Não tem o que explicar.

Albus estava tão nervoso que não percebeu que Scorpius estava calmo. Ficou tão nervoso quando reparou que o amigo também olhava para a mesa da Corvinal que nem percebeu que sua amiga, Erica Foster, estava ao lado de Aquila.

- É com a Foster com quem você anda sonhando! – Scorpius deduziu.

- Co-com quem? – Albus perguntou surpreso. – Ma-mas eu...

- Oras, não sei por que você estava tão nervoso. – Scorpius falou batendo nas costas de Albus. – Pensei que ela era só sua amiga, mas eu ficou óbvio no dia do baile. Poxa Albus, você podia ter me avisado, eu...

Albus não conseguiu mais prestar atenção em nada que o amigo falava, estava muito atordoado para conseguir raciocinar alguma coisa.

- É simples Al. – Rose falou.

Ela e o primo estavam em baixo de uma árvore, no jardim ao redor do Lago Negro. Albus havia contado da pequena confusão com Scorpius.

- A Erica estava do lado da Aquila, nunca que o Malfoy ia pensar que era pra irmã dele que você estava olhando. Você mesmo fala que ele é ciumento, deve achar que olham para todo mundo, menos para a irmã dele.

- Isso é verdade. Mas o que eu faço agora?

- Não faça nada, ué. – Rose deu de ombros. – Ele acha que você é afim da Foster, deixe do jeito que está.

- Hm, verdade. – Albus concordou aliviando, não sabendo que no futuro isso lhe traria alguns problemas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Para mim este capítulo ficou horrível! É um intermediário pra história não ficar sem pé nem cabeça.

Espero que esteja bom.

26/02/2012


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5 –**

- Acho melhor me avisar quando vier me visitar. Se você me pegar em situações constrangedoras eu não vou lhe defender quando seu irmão vier acertar contas comigo. – Scorpius falou quando viu Lily Luna na cama do irmão.

- Oras Malfoy! – a ruiva revirou os olhos. – Ninguém da minha família seria tola o suficiente para quer algo com você.

- Acordou de mau humor, ruiva? – Scorpius perguntou divertido, sentando-se na cama.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy!

Lily bufou. Antes ela estava deitada na cama do irmão olhando para o teto, agora estava sentada encarando Scorpius.

- Como foi no baile?

Scorpius perguntou sobre aquilo que ela, talvez, não quisesse falar.

- ARGH! – a menina deitou na cama novamente, agora abafando o grito no travesseiro. – Temos que falar disso?

- Você que veio aqui, Weasley. Você que tem que falar alguma coisa.

Lily continuou com a cara enterrada no travesseiro, parecia falar alguma coisa, mas o loiro não conseguia entender nada.

- Vou tentar ir devagar...

Scorpius falou fazendo com que a ruiva voltasse a sentar.

- Tente se controlar. Qualquer coisa faz "sim" ou "não" com a cabeça, ok? – a garota fez que "sim". – Ótimo! Vi que você foi ao baile com o Zabini, até cheguei a conversar com você lá, não? Ah, você até comentou comigo que achava que ele não queria sua companhia por uma só noite... Não conseguiu dar o fora nele quando viu que ele era legal?

- É! – a menina exclamou.

Scorpius ficou assustado, não esperava uma resposta da menina.

- Ele é legal, não posso simplesmente despachá-lo. – a garota falava ficando cada vez mais vermelha.

- O quê está acontecendo aqui?

Albus perguntou entrando no quarto e vendo que Scorpius estava falando com a parede, já que da porta não dava para ver sua cama.

- Ah, oi Lils! – o moreno exclamou assim que viu com quem o amigo conversava.

- Junte-se a nós. – Scorpius falou indicando para o amigo sentar.

Albus sentou-se ao lado da irmã, que logo se levantou.

- O quê eu faço? – a menina perguntou para Scorpius.

- Acho que a resposta está bem a sua frente e você não consegue ver, Potter. – Scorpius falou. Albus os olhava confuso.

- Não é nada contra você, Al. – Lily falou indo até a porta – Mas eu preciso ir. Obrigada Malfoy!

- O que ela queria? – Albus perguntou assim que a irmã fechou a porta do quarto.

- Zabini.

- Ela está afim dele? – o moreno perguntou assustado.

- Creio que sim, mas ela vai demorar para admitir. Então digamos que ela viu que ele é legal e não quer despachá-lo. – Scorpius falou sorrindo. – Só que eu ainda acho que ela gosta da companhia dele e não quer ficar sem.

- Cale a boca! – Albus falou jogando um travesseiro no amigo. – É da minha irmã de quem você está falando.

- Se eu não puder falar de ninguém da sua família, não me sobra mais ninguém.

Scorpius falou rindo, ganhando mais uma travesseirada do amigo.

-x-

Após o jantar Rose resolveu tomar uma ducha antes de ir para a biblioteca terminar seus deveres de Poções, matéria qual ela tinha algumas dificuldades, ainda mais com a professora nova.

Chegando lá avistou um garoto loiro sentado em uma das mesas, resolveu se aproximar.

- Atrapalho? – perguntou sentando-se a frente dele.

Scorpius levantou os olhos do seu dever pra ver quem estava a sua frente.

- De forma alguma, Weasley. – voltou para o dever.

- Dever de quê? – a garota perguntou colocando sua mochila em cima da mesa e tirando alguns livros.

- Agora o de Feitiços e Encantamentos, acabei de começar.

- Vou te acompanhar então. – Rose falou pegando um pergaminho e uma pena.

Juntos conseguiram terminar o dever de Feitiços em poucos minutos, logo foram fazer o de Poções.

- Tem dificuldade, Weasley? – Scorpius perguntou quando viu que ele estava na terceira poção, e ela na havia conseguido sair da primeira.

- Ah! – a menina deitou a testa sobre a mesa. – Eu sou uma aberração em poções.

- Com uma professora simpática como a nossa não tem como não ser. – Scorpius falou rindo.

- Achei o máximo você fingir que não a conhecia. – Rose falou rindo. – A expressão dela foi impagável!

O loiro concordou.

- Em que parte está? – perguntou se referindo ao dever.

Rose entregou para ele o pergaminho, que analisou com a testa franzida.

- Weasley, você percebeu que na poção capilar é pó de fada que acrescenta, e não violeta encolhida.

- Oh! – a menina deu um tapa na testa. – A violeta encolhida faz com que suma o cabelo.

- O resto das suas anotações está certo. – o garoto falou analisando o livro da menina.

- Ótimo!

A castanha exclamou, fazendo com que os dois voltassem aos seus deveres.

- Esses dias eu estava arrumando umas fichas de detenções, e você só tomou uma detenção esse ano. – Rose comentou quando ela e Scorpius estavam andando pelo quarto andar, logo depois de saírem da biblioteca. – Fiquei surpresa!

- Tem algo errado em não fazer nada de errado? – o loiro perguntou rindo.

- Existem três pessoas que em não fazer nada de errado, automaticamente, faça com que há algo de errado. – Rose falou com calma para não se embolar. – Meu primo James, meu tio George e você.

- Oh, certo! Posso encarar isso como um elogio?

- Claro que não! – Rose bateu o pé no chão, fazendo com que Scorpius risse da postura da castanha. – Sou uma monitora, isso não é um elogio.

- Tudo bem Weasley, não se preocupe. Não estou tramando nada perigoso. Apenas querendo dar um tempo nas detenções para ter tempo para os meus deveres.

Rose soltou uma gargalhada.

- Está me tirando?

- O quê? – Scorpius olhou surpreso – Com isso? Não! Eu tinha tantas detenções que não conseguia terminar meus deveres.

- Tem algo a mais aí... – Rose falou encarando o rosto do loiro. – Oh, claro... Quadribol!

- Com certeza! Eu podia ficar fora do time por conta dessas coisas, então resolvi parar.

- Uma escolha sábia! – Rose falou sorrindo. - Devo confessar que era um saco ficar escrevendo seu nome e o nome do meu primo nas fichas. Tinha dias que eu ia começar meus deveres e ao invés de colocar meu nome, colocava do meu primo.

- Tá me tirando. – Scorpius começou a rir.

- Juro que não! Tenho vários pergaminhos com o nome dele riscado, um dia ainda te mostro.

Tocou o sinal de recolher.

- Cuidado! – Rose falou rindo. - Hoje à noite tenho monitoria e não irei perdoá-lo por vê-lo aonde não deveria estar.

Scorpius deu risada, perdera a conta de quantas vezes Rose Weasley o pegou no armário de vassouras com alguma garota.

-x-

Já havia algumas semanas que ver Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy juntos não era novidade para ninguém.

No começo eles só se encontravam na biblioteca para fazer deveres juntos. Ele a ajudava em Poções e ela o ajudava em Runas, além das matérias em que cada um sabia um pouco.

Enquanto eles faziam seus deveres conversavam um pouco, sem contar no passeio que davam após os estudos. Também as aulas duplas que a Grifinória tinha com Sonserina, agora Rose se juntava ao primo Albus e ao loiro.

As coisas mudaram um pouco desde o dia em que ele resolveu contar dos sentimentos de Zabini pela prima da Weasley, Lily.

Apesar de estarem mais próximos não eram muito amigos. Rose não sabia nada sobre Scorpius e isso era recíproco. Ele sabia sobre os amigos dela, e ela o mesmo dele.

Só que as coisas estavam para mudar um pouco mais naquele dia.

- Malfoy! – Rose ainda o chamava pelo sobrenome.

- Fala Weasley! – o loiro falou não tirando os olhos do livro que lia.

- Preciso da sua ajuda!

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Outro capítulo lixo. O próximo é para estar melhor e maior ;)

O Albus ficou um pouco apagadinho, mas no próximo ele está de volta.

Posto ainda hoje _(27/02)_ ou amanhã.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6 –**

- Weasley, é um plano meu, um plano de Scorpius Malfoy. É claro que vai dar certo.

Scorpius falou para a castanha que perguntou se o plano iria dar certo pela centésima vez.

- Vou confiar em você, Malfoy!

A garota falou indo para seu dormitório. _"Se o plano não der certo eu não vou ter muito que perder, né?"_, pensou.

Ela estava certa, ela não tinha nada que perder. Só que ela não levou em conta o que ela podia ganhar com o tal plano.

Scorpius sorriu. Não seria difícil unir Cold Zabini e Lily Potter, ainda mais depois que a Weasley foi lhe falar que a Lily havia admitido interesse pelo moreno.

Para o Malfoy as coisas estavam mais perfeitas do que o possível.

Em outro canto do castelo Erica Foster procurava pelo amigo, não foi difícil de achá-lo já que ela sabia exatamente onde encontrá-lo.

- Sabia que estaria aqui.

A castanha falou sentando-se ao lado de Albus que estava escorado em uma árvore perto do lago.

- Sabia que você vem pra cá todo final de tarde?

O moreno riu com a observação da amiga.

- Estava mesmo percebendo que a paisagem é a mesma há alguns dias... – ele falou sorrindo.

Erica o acompanhou olhando o lago. James fazia cócegas* na lula. Albus se lembrou de uma coisa que queria perguntar a Erica.

- Você viu a garota com quem meu irmão estava no baile?

- Acho que sim... Uma ruiva baixinha?

- Essa mesma! Ela é da sua casa, pelo menos estava com um vestido amarelo. Nunca a vi na escola.

- Eu também nunca tinha a visto, mas esses dias ela me ajudou em um dever de Astronomia. É um doce de menina, se chama Julie.

- E onde meu irmão a achou? Parece que ninguém nunca a viu, enquanto ele está em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo.

- É, realmente... – Erica falou rindo. – Aliás, você não sabe com quem estou falando ultimamente.

- Não sei mesmo.

Erica revirou os olhos com o desdém de Albus.

- Com a Aquila. – a garota falou esperando a reação do amigo.

Albus desviou o olhar do lago e encarou a garota que estava ao seu lado.

- Co-como?

- Você não consegue falar dela sem gaguejar? – Erica perguntou rindo.

Albus revirou os olhos.

- Você não foi a única pessoa a ter ciúmes no baile, você sabe que eu gosto do Dan e também senti ciúmes ao vê-la com ele. E naquela noite fiquei conversando com eles, graças a Merlin descobri que eram só amigos e creio que agora ela também se tornou minha amiga.

- Erica, isso é... Maravilhoso! - Albus falou sorrindo. – Quer dizer, eu acho.

- Ela é uma boa amiga para mim. – Erica falou cabisbaixa. – E o Dan tem me evitado esses dias, ela sabe o porquê e não me diz.

- Ela deve ter seus motivos. – Albus falou pensativo.

- Eu sei que tem Al! Só que é difícil.

- Fica tranqüila, ok? - Albus falou se levantando. – No final tudo dá certo.

Deu um abraço em Érica e foi tomar uma ducha antes do jantar, estava mais do que feliz ao saber que sua amiga estava conversando com a irmã do Scorpius.

E foi pensando em Aquila que esbarrou na mesma enquanto ia para o salão principal.

- Oh, me desculpe Potter.

- Me desculpe eu, Aquila. – Albus obteve sucesso ao tentar não gaguejar. - Está indo jantar?

- Estou! Só vou entregar esses livros na biblioteca. – a loira mostrou o que deveria ser cinco livros enormes.

- Eu te ajudo! – Albus falou estendendo as mãos para pegar os livros.

- Não precisa Potter, eu consigo sozinha. – Aquila falou abraçando os livros, mas eles caíram no chão sem mais nem menos. – Merda!

- Tá vendo? Faço questão de ajudar. No caminho você poderia me dar mais alguma aula. – Albus falou sorrindo.

- Já que você insiste... – a menina deu de ombros – Os livros estavam pesados mesmo!

- E ainda queria negar minha ajuda? Minha companhia é tão ruim assim?

Albus perguntou no que parecia estar brincando, mesmo que no fundo temia demais que isso fosse verdade.

- Oras Potter! – a Aquila revirou os olhos. – Claro que sua companhia não é ruim, mas não queria dar trabalho.

- É um prazer te ajudar, Aquila. Você não me dá trabalho algum, pode ter certeza. – Albus sorriu.

Albus foi da biblioteca até ao salão principal com Aquila lhe dando outra aula, como combinado. A garota falava sobre uns livros que já lera, Albus conhecia a maioria.

- Ela não me odeia, ela não me odeia, ela não me odeia... – o moreno não parava de cantarolar isso na sala comum da Grifinória.

- Quem não te odeia? – Rose olhou impaciente para o primo. – Você está à meia hora falando isso.

- Aquila, oras! – Albus continuava de pé, por pouco não dava pulinhos e dançava. – Ela gosta da minha companhia! Ela que disse!

- Ela disse com todas as letras que gosta da sua companhia? Isso é ótimo Al.

- Oh! Não foi com todas as letras. – Albus ficou cabisbaixo sentando-se na frente de Rose, parecia que haviam lhe dito que não haveria Natal esse ano. – Não foi com todas as letras.

Rose bufo e revirou os olhos. Albus tinha uma tendência a ser exagerado quando se tratava de Aqula Malfoy.

- O que foi que ela _exatamente_ te disse?

- Quando eu perguntei se minha companhia era tão ruim, ela falou "_Claro que sua companhia não é ruim..."_ – Albus continuava com tom triste. – Não foi um _"Claro que gosto da sua companhia!"_

Rose deu um tapa na cabeça de Albus.

- Quando vai parar de ser tão dramático? – o garoto a olhou confuso, passando a mão no local que havia sido estapeado. – É claro que ela gosta da sua companhia.

- Olha Ro... – Albus abriu a boca para falar, mas Rose o atropelou.

- Não Albus! Se uma coisa não é ruim, ela é boa, certo? – o garoto acentiu com a cabeça. - Você tem que parar de ser tão burro quando o assunto é ela. Pare de tratar a garota como se ela fosse um anjo intocável.

- Mas para mim ela _é _um anjo intocável!

- Meu Merlin... – Rose bufou para o teto. – Ela gosta da sua companhia, isso é ótimo! Ela agora conversa com Erica, o que também é muito bom. E para melhorar você já teve duas conversas direitas com ela, tudo bem que nada pessoal, mas já é um ótimo começo. Você tem tudo para conquistá-la.

- Ela ainda me chama de Potter... – Albus falou um pouco triste.

- Todo mundo aqui se trata pelo sobrenome, _Potter_. – Rose revirou os olhos ressaltando a última parte. – Vá para seu dormitório, você está precisando dormir.

Albus resolveu fazer o que Rose mandou, se despediu dela e foi dormir.

Pensou sobre o que Rose havia falado, ele realmente ficava um idiota falando de Aquila e muitas vezes se comportava como um idiota na presença da mesma.

Pensou também quando Rose falou que ele podia conquistá-la, mas e Scorpius? Qual seria a reação do amigo?

E foi sonhando com a garota que mais se parecia com um anjo que o moreno adormeceu.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Tem como fazer cócegas na lula? Enfim...

Um capítulo só de Albus, adoro ele! :)

Próximo capítulo pronto, posto ainda hoje (28/02).

_**Jacih**, muito obrigada pelas reviews, você não sabe o quanto fico feliz. Espero que goste desse capítulo._


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7 –**

_"A Lily gosta de rosas?"_

Foi o bilhete que Scorpius jogou na mesa de Rose na hora da aula de História da Magia.

A castanha soltou um risinho.

_"Não, essa sou eu. Lily é bem mais prática. Nada de rosas, nada de cartões românticos, nada de poesias..."_

Devolveu o bilhete e riu ao ver a expressão do loiro ao ler o bilhete.

- _E ela gosta de quê?_ – Scorpius gesticulou de onde estava.

Rose riu e voltou a prestar atenção no professor que Binns, que depois de anos resolveu mudar sua tática de aula as deixando mais animadas.

Havia dois dias que colocaram o plano de unir Lily e Cold em prática.

Por alguma idiotice do moreno ele fez com que Lily pensasse que ele não prestava, então coube a Rose e Scorpius mostrar o contrário.

Claro que Lily e nem Cold podiam sequer imaginar que Rose e Scorpius estavam por trás das coisas, então começaram a tomar cuidado para não desconfiarem de nada.

- Hoje na biblioteca depois do jantar? – Scorpius perguntou à castanha enquanto saiam da sala.

- Beleza!

A castanha acenou com a cabeça e seguiu seu caminho. Scorpius ficou esperando o amigo sair da sala.

- Impressão minha ou estava trocando bilhetes com a minha prima? – Albus perguntou juntando-se ao loiro.

- Impressão.

Scorpius deu de ombros e seguiram seu caminho para as estufas. Albus não acreditou no amigo, mas resolveu deixar para lá.

Seguiram para as estufas, aula dupla com a Corvinal. Neville, que também era diretor da Grifinória, falava animado sobre algumas plantas mediterrâneas.

- Há alguns anos tivemos um Torneio Tribruxo aqui na escola, eu estava no meu quarto ano. Em uma das tarefas eu dei guelricho ao seu pai. – Neville falava enquanto andava pela sala, no final se direcionando a Albus. – Alguém sabe me dizer o que essa espécie de erva faz?

Daniel Wood levantou a mão.

- É uma espécie de erva que lhe permite respirar durante uma hora embaixo d'água.

- Muito bem! Dez pontos para a Corvinal. – Neville sorriu conjurando um quadro-negro e escrevendo algumas coisas.

- Embora Beaumont Marjoribanks tenha levado os créditos do guelricho não foi ele quem descobriu. Foi Elladora Ketteridge – Scorpius Malfoy comentava, um pouco em voz alta. Isso fez com que Neville parasse de escrever e prestasse atenção. – Há um cem anos antes de Beaumont. A coitada quase morreu depois de comer um por engano, só se recuperou quando enfiou a cabeça em um balde d'água.

Neville se virou para encarar Scorpius que se encontrava sentado com Albus.

- É uma informação que poucos sabem Malfoy. – Neville falou impressionado. – Dez pontos para a Sonserina.

Scorpius pareceu surpreso, normalmente os professores _tiravam_ pontos da casa por causa dele, não davam. É, nem tudo estava perdido.

No final da aula Albus falou para Scorpius ir à frente, ele tinha algumas coisas para resolver.

- Wood! – chamou o colega da Corvinal assim que este saiu da estufa. – Beleza cara?

Daniel se assustou com a saudação do sonserino, mas retribuiu.

- E aí Potter!

- Bela resposta na aula. Guelrichos, não?

Dan Wood sorriu amarelo.

- A do Malfoy foi melhor.

- Ele só quis fazer uma piada. Dei graças por ele não ter nos tirado pontos por ter falado demais, já que é isso que geralmente acontece... – Albus falava enquanto os dois iam para dentro do castelo.

Daniel não falou nada, Albus resolveu ser um pouco mais direto.

- Eu queria conversar com você um assunto um pouco pessoal, podemos?

O garoto de cabelos castanhos pareceu pensar na proposta de Albus. Ele já tinha uma idéia do que viria ser o assunto, mas Albus era um cara legal, podia valer a pena ouvi-lo.

- Por mim tudo bem! – falou rindo amarelo.

- Eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas a Erica me disse que você a tem evitado.

Albus falou enquanto iam para o lago. Wood não se manifestou, continuou quieto para ouvir o moreno.

- E ela não está muito feliz com isso. A não ser que você tenha um bom motivo pra fazer isso, não acho que valha pena. Ela gosta bastante de você e está chateada.

- E porque está me falando isso? – Daniel pareceu surpreso.

- Porque a Erica é minha amiga e eu me importo com ela. Ela está chateada com isso.

- Oh, mas eu pensei... – o garoto ia falar alguma coisa, mas parou no meio da frase.

- O que Wood? – Albus o incentivou.

- Ah, não é nada Potter. Eu não sei onde é que eu estava com a cabeça. Obrigado.

Daniel saiu a procura de Aquila logo após se despedir de Albus.

- Aquila, você não vai acreditar... – encontrou a garota na ponte coberta.

Contou para ela a conversa que tivera com Albus, só que também conversaram algo relacionado ao assunto que não fora mencionado na conversa com o garoto de cabelos bagunçados.

E eles também não perceberam que uma garota castanha ouvira tudo e saíra correndo.

-x-

- Você tem bastante ciúmes da sua irmã, não é Malfoy?

Rose e Scorpius estavam na biblioteca fazendo alguns deveres.

- É, tenho. – o garoto riu. – Porque a pergunta?

- Curiosidade. – Rose deu de ombros. – Porque tem ciúmes?

- Porque ela é minha irmã, oras. Não quero que ela fique com qualquer um. Os garotos só pensam em uma coisa.

- Nem todos são como você, Malfoy! – Rose falou sem pensar no que havia dito.

Scorpius levantou os olhos para a castanha a sua frente, ela parecia estar lhe desafiando.

- O que está insinuando, Weasley?

- Estou insinuando que você é um dos poucos garotos que eu vejo no armário de vassouras. Até vejo outros, mas a maioria está com a _mesma_ garota. Não é porque você faz com elas, que outros vão fazer com a sua irmã.

- Está falando que eu não presto? Se quiser saber eu nunca...

- Não estou falando que você não presta, só estou falando que nem todos os garotos não prestam. Estou tentando te avisar que uma hora ou outra um cara legal pode gostar da sua irmã e isso pode ser recíproco.

Rose juntou suas coisas e saiu da biblioteca deixando um Scorpius Malfoy irritado enquanto xingava a Weasley e os deveres.

-x-

Lily observava sua prima que estava deitada na cama encarando o teto.

- O que é que aconteceu? – perguntou depois de um tempo.

- Discuti com o Malfoy. – Rose falou seca.

- E desde quando discutir com o Malfoy te deixa assim? – Lily perguntou desconfiada.

- Desde quando falamos sobre a irmã dele e ele sai como um perfeito machista.

Rose contou da pequena discussão com Scorpius.

- Oh entendi! – Lily falou, logo alargando um sorriso. – Seria legar ver você e o Malfoy juntos, como um casal.

- Posso te garantir que não considero o armário de vassoura um lugar muito romântico. – Rose falou rindo. – Então me faça o favor de tirar isso da sua cabeça.

- Mas você mesma contou que ele falou que...

- Não começa Lily. – Rose cortou a prima. – O Malfoy é o Malfoy e nem sei porque comecei a conversar com ele, já que é em poucos momentos que ele saber ser um bom amigo.

Rose despediu-se da prima com um "boa noite" e fechou a cortina da cama logo pegando no sono e deixando sua prima com algumas idéias _marotas_ na cabeça.

-x-

Alguns dias haviam se passado. Rose e Scorpius não estavam conversando devido à discussão que tiveram na biblioteca. Aquila e Albus conversavam todas as vezes que se encontravam, o que estava acontecendo com freqüência, já que parecia que alguém os colocava um no caminho do outro todos os dias. Dan parou de evitar Erica, que ficou muito feliz e estava cada dia mais amiga de Aquila. E Lily e Cold ainda não estavam se falando, para a tristeza dele e irritação dela.

- Não sei por que vocês discutiram, mas acho que faria bem aos dois se parassem com isso. – Albus falou a Scorpius durante a aula de Poções.

No final da aula enquanto saiam da sala Scorpius puxou Rose para um canto, que ficou assustada com a atitude do rapaz.

- Me desculpe!

Os dois falaram juntos após ficarem se encarando por um tempo.

- Eu não deveria ter falado nada daquilo. – Rose continuou. – Me desculpe.

- Não... – Scorpius encarava o chão. – Você tinha razão, nem todos são como eu. Um deles pode ser legal.

Rose se assustou com a atitude do loiro, mas sorriu ao ver que ele estava sendo sincero.

- Ainda bem que nem todos são como você. O armário de vassouras seria uma loucura. – Rose falou rindo. – Você também é legal, só falta alguém que mereça isso.

- Oh, certo! – Scorpius falou revirando os olhos, considerando besteira o que a castanha havia dito. – Vamos embora! Temos um plano que foi deixado para trás devido nossa besteira.

- Com certeza! – Rose falou animada.

Do outro lado do castelo Albus encontrou-se com Aquila sem ao menos estar procurando a garota.

- Está me seguindo, Potter? – a loira perguntou rindo postando-se ao lado dele.

- Ia lhe perguntar a mesma coisa, Aquila. Está indo para onde?

- Não sei, iria ter aula de Feitiços, mas acabaram de me avisar que o professor estava passando mal... Então estou de horário vago.

- Passando mal? Ele me deu aula hoje de manhã e me pareceu super bem. – Albus achou estranho o que a loira havia lhe dito. – Mas enfim, estou com dois tempos vagos, o que acha de fazer cócegas na lula?

- Oh, sério? – a loira perguntou rindo. – Direto via seu irmão fazendo isso, sempre tive vontade!

Os dois foram para o lago sem desconfiarem que tinha alguém por trás de todos esses acasos que o faziam se encontrar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Gostei desse capítulo, mas ficou mais curto do que eu esperava :(

Hoje a noite tem mais!

See you later ;)


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8 –**

O Natal estava próximo, os jardins da escola estavam cobertos de neve e fazia certo frio.

Os diretores já casa estavam pegando os nomes dos alunos que ficariam na escola. Como era o último ano de James ele resolvera ficar na escola e pedira para que seus irmãos e primos fizessem o mesmo.

- Vai ficar na escola também? – Albus perguntou a Scorpius.

- Com certeza! – Scorpius falou sorrindo. – Vou me candidatar pra ajudar seu irmão na despedida dele.

- Que despedida? – Albus não sabia do que o amigo falava.

- Oras, até parece que o James vai deixar Hogwarts sem deixar sua marca... – Scorpius falou indo para o banheiro tomar um banho.

Albus concordou com o amigo, James não iria aprontar em todos os anos e deixar esse limpo. Enrolou o pergaminho no qual estava escrevendo uma carta para seus pais e foi até ao corujal.

- Ora, ora... E não é que nos encontramos novamente? – Albus falou rindo quando chegou ao corujal.

Aquila que estava de costas para ele observando a coruja que acabara de despachar virou-se.

- Oh, olá Potter! – o cumprimentou e foi até a saída do corujal.

- Só vou mandar essa carta para os meus pais e te acompanho se quiser.

- Não Potter, estou com pressa.

Aquila foi um pouco seca e saiu às pressas do corujal. Albus ficou confuso com a atitude da loira, estavam se dando bem e há alguns dias ela o estava tratando um pouco... mal.

Enquanto isso Lily Potter procurava por Cold Zabini e acabou o encontrando enquanto saía de uma aula conversando com uma garota de cabelos escuros.

Bufou, revirou os olhos e puxou ele pelo braço.

- Precisamos conversar!

- Fala! – Cold sorriu para ela quando sentaram perto do lago.

- Tenho duas coisas para falar. – Lily parecia tomar coragem. – A primeira é que eu queria te pedir desculpas...

- O QUÊ? – Cold se assustou.

Fazia tempo que sua ruivinha não queria falar com ele, e agora era para lhe pedir desculpas? Por pouco não a abraçou ali mesmo.

- É! Você é um cara legal, eu não poderia ter brigado com você daquele jeito sem mais nem menos, a Rose me ajudou a ver algumas coisas...

- Oh, vou conversar com a sua prima agora. – Cold falou alargando um sorriso. – Ela gosta de chocolates?

Lily riu da reação do moreno.

- Gosta! Mas eu tenho outra coisa para falar...

-x-

Rose corria pelo colégio atrás de Scorpius, até que esbarrou no mesmo enquanto este saía da sala de Adivinhação.

- Pelo amor Weasley, olhe pra onde anda! – Scorpius falou rindo.

Rose revirou os olhos, não estava conseguindo respirar direito.

- Co-conseguimos! – disse enquanto tentava recuperar o compasso.

- Conseguimos o quê menina?

- Cold e Lily! – Rose descansou as mãos nos joelhos.

- Assim do nada?

- Não! – Rose revirou os olhos. – Nosso plano deu certo bem antes do que imaginávamos, não imaginava que minha prima iria ser tão fácil de contornar... Ela foi pedir desculpas pra ele hoje e acabei de vê-los com versando juntos.

- Ótimo! – Scorpius falou sorrindo. – Menos trabalho para nós.

- É... – Rose falou pensativa.

-x-

Os dias se passaram e o Natal chegara, estava uma manhã fria, porém confortável.

Rose e Lily acordaram, abriram os presentes e foram para o dormitório de James, onde seus primos estavam para trocarem presentes e tomar o café da manhã juntos.

- Mandou a carta ao tio George? – Rose perguntou ao primo mais velho.

- Mandei. Mandei até algumas amostras. – o de óculos falou sorrindo.

- Achei genial essa coisa de fazer uma sessão "marota" na geminialidades. – Lily falou.

James estava no seu último ano em Hogwarts, nas férias de verão e agora ajudaria seu tio na loja, fazendo uma sessão em homenagem aos marotos.

- E quem é aquela garota que agora só anda com você, hein? – Lily falou em tom que parecia reprovador, mas riu no final.

- Oh, a Julie! – James suspirou. – É uma amiga.

- Só amiga? – Rose levantou a sobrancelha.

- Infelizmente só, parece que ela não quer nada comigo. – o rapaz falou cabisbaixo.

Albus estava ali com eles na mesa da Grifinória, mas não tirava os olhos da loira sentada ao lado do Malfoy na mesa da Sonserina. A garota estava evitando-o já fazia algum tempo.

Pediu licença aos seus primos e foi andar pelo jardim que estava coberto de neve. O vento batia no seu rosto e parecia rasgá-lo.

Não estava achando ruim, muito pelo contrário, ele gostava do frio.

Deitou-se na neve e fechou os olhos, alguns floquinhos caíam sobre seu rosto. Ouviu passos de alguém se aproximando e sentando-se ao lado, mas não fazia questão de saber quem era.

- Desse jeito você pode ficar doente. – a voz denunciava a pessoa.

- Pensei que você estava me ignorando. – Albus falou ainda de olhos fechados.

- Não sabia que fazia diferença pra você. – a garota falou em tom divertido.

- Eu gosto da sua companhia. – Albus falou sem medir as palavras.

Abriu os olhos assustado para ver qual o efeito que isso teria feito a loira ao seu lado.

Aquila estava sorrindo e tinha um ar divertido em seus olhos. A neve caía sobre sua pele branca e seu cabelo loiro.

Albus nunca a achou tão bela.

- Isso é ótimo! – Aquila falou sorrindo. – Eu também gosto da sua, me faz rir bastante.

- Oh, está insinuando que sou um palhaço?

- Claro que não! – Aquila falou rindo. – Tá vendo? Você me faz rir!

Albus sorriu, ela conseguia ficar mais bonita quando ria.

- Eu gosto. – Albus falou.

- Gosta de quê? – Aquila perguntou confusa.

- Um dia você vai saber... – o garoto falou rindo. – Não sabia que ia ficar na escola.

- Estou dificuldades em algumas matérias, uma garota se ofereceu para me ajudar e vamos ficar aqui nas férias. Meus pais ficaram mais tranquilos quando souberam que o Scor também ficaria. Você e sua família também ficaram, não?

- É o último ano de James, ele pediu para nós.

- Ah, que legal!

- É... – Albus falou sem prestar atenção. Tinha algo martelando em sua cabeça. - Então, porque estava me ignorando?

A garota passou de um ar leve para um pesado. Estava tensa.

- Er... Hm... Por nada! – respondeu por fim.

- Oras Aquila... – Albus revirou os olhos. – Alguma explicação você me deve. Passa vários dias me fazendo companhia, da qual eu gostava e gosto muito, e depois me deixa sozinho?

- Não sei se posso falar. – a menina falou baixinho.

Albus fez a garota olhar para ele, o olhar dela não estava mais divertido. Parecia com medo, ou talvez até triste.

- Claro que pode. – Albus falou calmo. – Sou de extrema confiança. Veja seu irmão, ele confia em mim!

Aquila riu com o fato de Albus falar que Scorpius confiava nele.

- Certo... – Aquila falou devagar. – Scorpius contou ao Daniel que você gosta da Erica.

- E daí que eu gosto da Érica? – Albus perguntou confuso. – Não posso conversar com outras garotas?

Albus demorou um pouco para realmente se tocar no que Aquila havia dito.

- Calma aí... O Scorpius disse o quê? – Albus arregalou os olhos. – Eu não gosto da Érica! Quer dizer, gosto como amigo, mas não... Foi um mal entendido. Ele me viu olhando pra... Argh! E achou que eu tava olhando pra Erica, e depois do baile... Merlin!

Havia se dado conta do rolo que havia dado. Por isso Daniel estava evitando Erica, porque Scorpius havia lhe falado do "interesse" de Albus.

- Me desculpe Aquila, preciso falar com o seu irmão. – Albus falou se levantando.

- Não vai brigar com ele, né? – a garota tinha um pouco de medo no olhar. – Ele gosta muito de você.

Albus sorriu.

- Até que parece que vou brigar com o Malfoy... Só preciso fazer algo que eu deveria ter feito há algum tempo.

Albus estava tão preocupado em explicar as coisas para Scorpius que não percebeu que a história com a Erica não fazia sentido para Aquila tê-lo evitado.

Scorpius estava conversando com Rose quando Albus o encontrou e não pediu para Rose sair, ele acabaria contando tudo para ela de qualquer jeito.

- Você falou pra o Daniel que eu estava afim da Erica? – Albus perguntou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais improvável que poderia acontecer.

- Contei! – Scorpius deu de ombros. – Ele estava próximo dela, pensei que poderia te ajudar.

- Mas eu NUNCA fui afim da Erica, Malfoy! – Albus falou bradou.

- Como não? – Scorpius o olhou confuso. – Aquele dia você estava...

Albus bufou e revirou os olhos.

- Que seja! A Erica gosta do Daniel, o garoto estava evitando ela... A garota estava super mal!

- O Daniel também gosta dela! – Rose acrescentou. Albus olhou surpreso para ela e depois bravo para Scorpius.

- Tá vendo? – Albus bufou. – Os dois se gostam e não estão juntos por uma coisa idiota que você fez!

- Eu só queria te ajudar! – Scorpius olhava para o amigo. – Me desculpe! Juntei os pontos errados.

- Você meteu o dedo aonde não foi chamado, Malfoy! – Albus falou bravo.

- ME DESCULPE! – Scorpius gritou. – Eu só queria te ajudar, beleza? Cometi um erro, me desculpa! Só que naquele dia você estava olhando pra Erica.

- NÃO É DA ÉRICA QUE EU GOSTO! – Albus gritou irritado. – NÃO ERA PRA ÉRICA QUE EU ESTAVA OLHANDO!

- AH NÃO? ERA PRO WOOD ENTÃO? – Scorpius falou irônico.

Rose estava perplexa. Scorpius e Albus explodiram sem necessidade, como se estivessem apenas esperando o estopim.

Albus revirou os olhos.

- ERA PRA QUEM ENTÃO?

Albus respirou fundo.

- Era pra sua irmã! – virou as costas e saiu andando.

Scorpius estava com a boca aberta e um pouco vermelho devido aos gritos. Não conseguia cogitar a ideia do seu melhor amigo olhando para sua irmã, ou conseguia? Não poderia ser tão burro para não perceber. Esses dias eles até estavam próximos... Será que... Não.

Rose sorria e olhou para o loiro, lhe lançando um olhar que lhe dizia: _"Eu não lhe disse?"._ Scorpius abaixou a cabeça se dando por vencido.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Tenho certeza que esse capítulo ficou sem sentido e meio "rápido".

Eu odiei, mas está tão calor que não estou conseguindo pensar direito.

Mesmo assim eu espero que goste!

**PS.:** Se você gosta dos Marotos, James/Lily, estou com uma nova fic ;)


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9 –**

Albus estava deitado em sua cama pensando no que havia feito há algum tempo. Havia gritado com Scorpius sem mais nem menos, e pior, lhe contado tudo.

Ele ouviu o som da porta se abrindo e Scorpius sentou-se na cama dele e ficou olhando para Albus durante algum tempo.

- Desde quando? – Scorpius finalmente falou alguma coisa.

Albus tirou os olhos do teto e olhou para o amigo que estava na cama a sua frente.

- Desde sempre!

Scorpius soltou um risinho e balançou a cabeça.

- Me desculpa! – o loiro falou. – Não sabia que te prejudicava e te prejudiquei.

Albus olhou para Scorpius sem entendê-lo.

- Não está bravo?

- Bravo? Não! – Scorpius riu. – Digamos que sua prima sabia que isso ia acontecer e "preparou o terreno". E creio que eu gritei com ela durante um tempo depois que você saiu...

- Oh! – Albus sorriu. – Me desculpe também, não queria ter gritado com você.

- Relaxa!

Scorpius saiu da cama para abraçar Albus.

- Não conta nada para sua irmã?

O loiro arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Ela não sabe?

Albus negou.

- De todos você é o menos pior. – Scorpius falou rindo. – Estou torcendo por você!

- Obrigado...?

- Não me agradeça! – Scorpius falou saindo do dormitório. – O fato de ser meu melhor amigo não vai te safar se fizer algo errado.

Albus ficou encarando o lugar onde o amigo estava. Não podia acreditar que tivera tanto medo por nada, quer dizer... Scorpius se mostrava e dizia muito ciumento. Porém ele estava feliz, pelo menos o loiro já sabia.

- Parabéns!

Rose falou sorrindo quando o loiro sentou-se ao lado dela na ponte coberta. Scorpius revirou os olhos.

- Conversou com ele? – Rose perguntou.

O loiro acentiu com a cabeça.

- Ele me disse que gosta dela desde sempre...

- Desde o segundo ano quando ele a viu com você.

- Sou um amigo muito ruim por não ter percebido?

- Mais ou menos... - Rose balançou a cabeça rindo.

Scorpius deu um tapinha na cabeça dela. Rose exclamou um "Ai!" passando a mão aonde o garoto havia batido.

- Por isso que você falava aquelas coisas sobre minha irmã?

- É... O Albus tinha muito medo da sua reação. Achava que você viraria uma fera, o matasse, sei lá...

Scorpius riu. Talvez ele tivesse matado Albus se Rose não o tivesse alertado que isso era possível.

- Que a Aquila gostava do Albus eu sempre soube...

- O QUÊ? – Rose soltou um gritinho e logo tapou a boca com as mãos.

- É! A Aquila gosta do Albus desde que o viu em casa e saiu correndo se esconder. O que mais me surpreendia era o fato dela não arrumar desculpa para ir falar comigo quando ele estava por perto...

- E você só me fala isso agora? – Rose o olhou perplexa.

Scorpius revirou os olhos.

- Pode ter certeza que se você não falasse tanto e não me interrompesse a cada cinco minutos, você já saberia disso. Já tentei te falar isso milhares de vezes!

A castanha riu.

- Já que deu certo com a Lily e o Cold... – Rose começou.

- Ah não Weasley! – Scorpius se levantou. – É minha irmã e meu melhor amigo...

- Então! – Rose revirou os olhos e levantou-se também. – Tudo ficaria bem mais fácil e eles se gostam!

- Weasley...

- Oras Malfoy, vamos!

Rose falou puxando o garoto pelo braço voltando para a torre do relógio. Eles não perceberam que estavam sendo observados.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Curtinho. Fiz só pra intermediar!

_**Jacih,** é que a maioria das vezes os capítulos não atingem minha expectativa. Como esse, por exemplo... Ultimamente estou escrevendo mal e está um calor muito horrível na minha cidade que mal me deixa pensar direito :(_

Ainda hoje (01/03) posto mais!

**PS.:** Eu estudo no período da noite, então é provável que e o meu "posto de noite" aconteça lá pelas 2/3 horas da madrugada.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10 -**

****Scorpius conseguiu resistir bem ao plano maluco da Rose de juntar Albus e Aquila.

_"Não quero forçar nada. Quero que aconteça..."_ Scorpius falava, surpreendendo Rose da primeira vez.

- Você está sumida Lily. - Rose falou quando encontrou com a prima na sala comum. - Por onde tem andado?

- Nos mesmos lugares de sempre, você que tem só estado com o Malfoy!

Rose revirou os olhos e achou melhor ignorar.

- Amanhã tem festa de ano novo, não? - Rose mudou de assunto. - Os alunos voltam.

A castanha havia visto Lily diversas vezes com Cold, mas faria a primeira confessar isso de outra maneira.

Lily concordou com a cabeça.

- Vai com alguém? - Rose perguntou animada.

- Vou com o Zabini. - Lily corou. - E você?

- Hm, o Zabini? - Rose falou rindo. - Com ninguém!

A castanha deu de ombros e foi embora do salão comunal.

Na biblioteca Aquila estava sentada em uma mesa que era um pouco afastada das outras.

- Olá loira! - Albus falou sentando-se na frente da garota. - Sozinha?

- A menina que estava me ajudando nas férias falou que ia ao banheiro e até agora não voltou... Então creio que estou sozinha.

Albus observou o modo como Aquila escrevia rápido, seu cabelo estava preso, mas havia alguns fios rebeldes que insistiam em cair sobre seus olhos.

- O quê está olhando Potter? - Aquila perguntou estranhando.

Albus corou e gaguejou um pouco para falar.

- Eu estava pensando... Acho que está em cima da hora, mas... Você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo?

Aquila sorriu, havia um brilho diferente em seus olhos.

- Adoraria!

Agora era Albus quem sorria. Os dois ficaram um bom tempo só se olhando, até que Aquila voltou aos seus deveres.

- Missão cumprida!

Duas pessoas, que os observavam de longe, exclamaram.

-x-

Rose e Scorpius andavam pelo jardim da escola, não estava tão frio quanto os outros dias, mas mesm assim ainda ventava. Sentaram-se em frente ao lado congelado.

- Minha irmã me contou que vai ao baile com Albus... - Scorpius falou.

- Isso é bom, não?

- É... - Scorpius falou sem ter certeza se era bom ou não.

- Eu, sinceramente, acho que eles são legais juntos. Albus nunca faria nada de ruim para ela.

- Eu sei que não!

- Então... Vamos ficar felizes, oras! - Rose falou rindo. - Aliás, não era você quem estava afim da Erica no baile das bruxas?

- Como você sabe? - Scorpius perguntou surpreso.

- O Albus havia me contado que você queria sair com ela... Desistiu dela por causa do Albus?

- Também! Depois percebi que não queria nada com ela.

- E você quer alguma coisa com alguma, Malfoy? - Rose falou rindo.

Scorpius revirou os olhos e levantou-se, estendendo a mão para Rose.

- Nossa, teve um dia que eu tava com uma garota aqui e a gente tava ficando, ou íamos ficar. Não sei muito bem o que eu tentei fazer... Só sei que quando fui puxar ela assim, foi com muita força e a garota acabou caindo no lago.

Rose começou a rir, tanto que faltou o ar e não conseguia se manter de pé.

- Cuidado Weasley, você vai cair!

Scorpius falou segurando a castanha, mas ela não conseguia parar de rir.

- Oras Weasley, não foi tão engraçado assim... - Scorpius revirou os olhos.

- C-c-c... Claro que foi! - Rose quase teve que gritar pra conseguir falar sem rir.

- Agora é sua vez então! - Scorpius falou irritado.

- Minha vez de quê? - Rose perguntou enxugando uma lágrima que escorria de tanto rir.

- De contar algo engraçado em suas aventuras amorosas.

- Oh...! - Rose falou rindo. - Não tenho nada que se compare a isso. Teve um dia que eu ficar com um cara que eu gostava, mas não sei o que me deu na hora que acabei desistindo bem na hora e ele acabou beijando um elfo.

Scorpius começou a rir.

- E isso não é engraçado? - falou em meio ao risos.

- É a única que eu tenho também. Você que deve ter umas bem engraçadas. Já te peguei em cada situação no armário...

- Oh, realmente! - Scorpius falou rindo se lembrando de alguns surtos que as garotas tinham. - Lembra daquele vez em que você fingiu ser minha ficante e fez um escândalo?

- Nossa... - Rose bateu em sua testa rindo. - Lembro! Você mandou um feitiço na minha mão me pedindo pra te ajudar. Foi muito engraçado... Quem era mesmo a garota?

- Não sei! - Scorpius deu de ombros. - Me lembro que era loira...

- Sempre loiras, não é Malfoy? - Rose falou rindo.

Scorpius coçou a cabeça.

- Faz tempo que não te vejo no armário...

- É, meus dias estavam muito corridos ultimamente.

- Mas dá pra correr atrás do tempo perdido. - Rose falou piscando. - Amanhã os outros voltam e teremos um baile de ano novo.

- Nossa, pode crer! - Scorpius falou se lembrando. - Já tem par?

- Não, acho que vou sozinha mesmo.

- Oras, vá comigo!

- Não precisa Malfoy.

- Oras Weasley, eu também estou sem par. Você vai comigo!

Scorpius falou levando Rose de volta ao castelo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Acho que falei de todo mundo...

Vamos lá, eu acho que essa FIC já está no fim. Creio que vai ter mais uns 5 capítulos.

Porém, dessa FIC eu tirei alguns projetos:

_1. Albus e Aquila_ - já comecei um rascunho só dos dois :b

_2. James Sirius e Jullie_ - estou pensando ainda...

_3. Scorpius e Rose_ - fazendo essa FIC várias idéias me vieram na cabeça e já comecei uma nova.

Quero me focar apenas em um casal, sabe? Sem as outras pessoas... mas enfim, vou tentar.

Não vou apressar essa, tenho algumas metas para cumprir. Porém estou escrevendo outras e vou postá-las assim que terminar essa.

Beijo, até logo ;)

(01/03)


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11 – **

No final da tarde os alunos que foram passar o feriado do Natal na casa dos pais voltaram, deixando o castelo cheio de alunos, como sempre.

- Você está muito bonita Lily!

Rose falou enquanto Lily dava uma voltinha para mostrar que havia terminado de se arrumar para baile.

- Acha mesmo?

A ruiva perguntou olhando para seu vestido branco de renda que ia ate ao joelho. Rose concordou com a cabeça.

- Obrigada! Você não vai se arrumar?

- Vou tomar banho agora! – Rose falou se levantando e indo para o banheiro.

- Eu já vou descer para me encontrar com o Zabini. Não se atrase!

Lily falou saindo do quarto.

Rose tinha um propósito ao ir se arrumar depois que a prima e demorar no banho. Quando seus dedos começaram a ficar enrugados ela saiu do banho e foi se arrumar.

Vestiu um vestido branco que era justo até a cintura e solto no resto do corpo, indo até mais ou menos a altura do joelho. Colocou colar e brincos dourados, salto da mesma cor. Demorou em se maquiar, não porque era complexo, mas por que não estava com a mínima pressa.

Depois de prender o cabelo em um coque que deixou alguns fios soltos e saiu do quarto, indo em direção à saída da sala comum.

- Ah, você me assustou! – Rose deu um pequeno pulo ao ouvir seu nome quando passou pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda. – O que faz aqui?

- Te esperando, oras! – Scorpius revirou os olhos. – Eu _falei_ que você viria comigo e que _não_ adiantava reclamar.

Scorpius estava com o braço estendido, Rose bufou e foi até ele marchando.

- Eu estou indo com você obrigada!

- Credo Weasley, minha companhia é tão ruim ao ponto de você querer ir sozinha?

- Não! Só que eu queria ir sozinha! – a castanha exclamou.

Os dois pararam de discutir isso até chegarem ao salão principal, que estava todo decorado de branco com vários "Happy New Year" e "2023" na sumidade do salão.

Albus e Aquila estavam sentados com Lily e Zabini e acenavam para eles, Scorpius e Rose foram até aos amigos e sentaram-se com eles. Logo Erica chegou de mãos dadas com Daniel, ambos muito sorridentes.

Scorpius e Rose não sentaram um do lado do outro como os outros, que estavam muito parecidos com casais.

- Vamos dançar!

Zabini falou levando Lily até a pista de dança, com isso Aquila pôde se aproximar de Erica e logo falar ao Albus, que estava conversando com Scorpius, que Erica e Daniel estavam namorando.

- Weasley, vamos!

Scorpius se levantou convidando a castanha para dançar. Quando ela ia abrir a boca para protestar alguma coisa, Scorpius indicou que desse jeito Albus e Aquila estariam sozinhos.

- Isso é deixar acontecer, Malfoy? – Rose perguntou quando chegaram à pista de dança.

- Com certeza! Apenas estamos dando uma mãozinha.

- Oh, claro! – a castanha falou rindo enquanto dançavam. – Aliás, você dança muito bem.

- Já cheguei a fazer aulas de dança. – Scorpius falou fazendo uma careta, Rose riu.

Rose e Scorpius dançaram um pouco e então foram comer alguma coisa. Quando começou a tocar _Mambo No. 5_, Albus e Scorpius gritaram e foram dançar ao lado de James.

Logo quase todos os garotos dançavam junto com os três, aos poucos as garotas foram se enturmando e formando pares.

Tocou mais uma três músicas agitadas que os alunos adoraram, até que uma banda surgiu e começou a tocar uma música lenta.

A maioria dos casais se aproximava com receio. Talvez por timidez, vergonha, por não saberem dançar...

- Que Merlin te ajude a não pisar no meu pé! – Rose falou rindo para Scorpius.

- É possível que eu saiba dançar melhor que Merlin, Weasley.

Rose riu jogando a cabeça para trás.

_"__She's got you high and you don't even know yet._

_She's got you high and you don't even know yet"_

A banda tocava e o pessoal foi pegando o jeito de dançar. Albus e Aquila riam enquanto davam risada, Lily e Cold estavam ficando, Rose cutucou Scorpius para ver.

- Ow! – o loiro exclamou rindo.

Rose deu um tapa no ombro dele, ele exclamou um "Ai!" enquanto passava a mão no ombro.

Depois de umas duas músicas, todos foram convidados para ir ao lago, onde haveria uma queima de fogos.

- Albus, nós não estamos indo para o lago.

Aquila falou quando chegaram ao sétimo andar.

- Calma Aquila!

Albus falou enquanto subia uma escada espiral um pouco íngreme.

- Daqui vai dar pra ver melhor a queima de fogos.

Albus falou quando Aquila percebeu que estava na torre de astronomia. Ambos se encostaram à mureta.

- 5... – dava para ouvir a multidão que havia lá em baixo.

- 4... – James encurralou uma certa ruiva que estava encostada a uma arvore.

- 3... – Lily e Cold estavam abraçados.

- 2... - Albus e Aquila admiravam as estrelas um tanto quanto próximos.

- 1... FELIZ ANO NOVO! – Scorpius tirava Rose do chão.

Os namorados se beijavam, alguns estouravam bebidas que haviam levado, pulavam, se abraçavam...

E falando em abraço, Albus e Aquila demoraram um pouco no deles. Aquila era um pouco mais baixa do que Albus, ele podia olhar sem problema algum para seus olhos e talvez tenha sido motivado por eles para fazer o que fez a seguir.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Me desculpa a demora, mas estou com problemas tanto para escrever quanto para postar, meu doc manager anda se rebelando.

Além de que eu estava relendo _Ordem da Fênix_ e _Relíquias da Morte_, o que me fez ficar bem distante do computador.

Me desculpe também pelo capítulo curto e sem graça.

PS.: o 2023 foi uma suposição, sei lá..


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12 - **

- AI! SCORPIUS ME PÕE NO CHÃO!

Rose gritou enquanto o loiro rodava com ela em seus braços durante a queima de fogos.

O garoto a colocou no chão no mesmo instante olhando atônito para a castanha a sua frente.

- O quê foi?

- Você falou meu nome.

- Er Malfoy, sempre falei seu nome.

Rose falou rindo tanto um tapinha na testa do amigo e indo em direção ao castelo.

- Não, não, não... – Scorpius parou na frente dela. – Você me chamou de Scorpius.

- Oh, claro que não _Malfoy_.

- Ora Weasley, você falou sim!

- Não, eu não falei.

- Por que está mentindo?

- Não estou mentindo. E qual o problema de falar seu nome?

- Não sei! - Scorpius levantou os braços, inconformado. – Você que está negando que me chamou de _Scorpius_.

Rose revirou os olhos e voltou a ir até o castelo, porém alguém a segurou pela a cintura e a colocou no chão.

- O que é isso Malfoy?

- Você não vai sair daqui até falar meu nome.

Novamente a garota revirou os olhos e encarou o rapaz que estava em cima dela.

- Então você também não vai sair, não vou falar!

- Qual o problema de falar meu nome?

- Não sei, mas se você quer tanto que eu fale... Eu não vou falar!

Scorpius riu jogando a cabeça para trás e depois voltou a encarar a castanha.

- Vamos ver então se você não vai falar!

Ele começou a fazer cócegas na garota que estava se remexendo e perdendo o ar.

- PARA!

- Não.

- POR FAVOR!

- Não.

- N-não... respirar...

Rose falou quando já estava vermelha e saía lágrimas de seus olhos. Scorpius parou de fazer cócegas, mas não saiu de cima da garota.

- Vamos Weasley, fala.

- Você é um idiota, _Scorpius_!

Ela falou fuzilando o rapaz com os olhos, mas ele não saiu de cima dela, ele sorriu e fez a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente ao vê-la pronunciando seu nome.

-x-

Albus beijou Aquila e talvez aquela tenha sido sua melhor sensação. Ele tinha certeza que nada em sua vida fora tão bom quanto aquilo, nada fora tão bom ao perceber que ela retribuía e que gostava dele.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por isso.

O moreno com a garota em seus braços enquanto via a queima de fogos, Aquila virou-se frente pra ele com uma expressão de dúvida.

- Como assim?

- Bom... – Albus bagunçou o cabelo, típico de quando estava nervoso. – É que eu sempre gostei de você, desde o dia em que vi você falando com o Scorpius no meu segundo ano.

A loira riu e seus olhos brilharam.

- Sério?

- Pode perguntar pra toda minha família. O James nunca perdia uma oportunidade de me zoar por isso.

- Fico muito feliz em saber que eu não era a única idiota que sonhava acordada então...

Aquila falou rindo e dando um beijo rápido em Albus.

- Vem, o jantar vai ser servido.

Albus foi atrás de Aquila a pegando no colo e saindo rodando com ela até chegar ao salão principal.

Erica e Lily olharam para os dois e ambas sorriram quando deduziram o que havia acontecido durante a queima de fogos.

- Cadê o Scorpius e a Rose?

Albus perguntou notando a ausência dos amigos.

- Não os vi.

Zabini falou dando de ombros.

- Ah, ali os dois...

Erica falou apontando para as duas pessoas que entravam no salão, uma parecia tão brava quanto à outra.

- Feliz ano novo!

Rose falou abraçando a prima, então todos se deram conta que não haviam feito isso e abraçaram todo mundo.

O jantar foi servido, mas Rose não havia nem tocado na comida.

- Está tudo bem?

Lily perguntou se aproximando da prima.

- Está tudo bem, só estou sono... Acho que vou dormir, boa noite.

Rose falou saindo do salão.

- Aonde você vai?

Albus perguntou a Scorpius quando viu que esse ia sair do salão.

- Vou dar uma volta.

- Bom, depois preciso falar com você.

O loiro olhou por todo salão e depois voltou a olhar o amigo a sua frente.

- Ok, te espero no dormitório.

Scorpius saiu do salão e resolveu dar uma volta pelo castelo, quando alguém perto do armário de vassouras o puxou para dentro lhe beijando.

O garoto não tinha ideia de quem era e também não fazia muita questão de saber, apenas queria sair dali, porém não conseguia.

Até que alguém abriu o armário de vassouras.

- Típico!

A pessoa falou e voltou a fechar o armário. Scorpius viu que quem lhe beijava era uma garota da Sonserina, se separou dela e voltou ao salão.

- Viu a Rose?

Perguntou a Lily que estava sentada com Zabini.

- Ela me disse que ia se deitar.

- Faz tempo?

- Uma meia hora.

Scorpius deu de ombros, não ia conseguir alcança-la, então resolveu ir fazer o mesmo que a amiga, dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ficou ruim, pequeno e pobre... Mas é essencial para o próximo.

Me desculpem a demora por pouca coisa, mas estou tendo várias provas de Matemática e sou horrível nessa matéria, mas isso acaba hoje a noite!

Amanhã eu volto :b

Beijo ;* (16/03)


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13 –**

Alguns dias já haviam se passado desde o dia do baile de ano novo e Scorpius estava estranhando o comportamento de Albus.

Quando Scorpius acordou teve a impressão que Albus o observava enquanto dormia, não deu muita importância para isso e foi tomar um banho para se trocar.

No momento em que dava o nó na gravata em frente ao espelho, reparou que Albus ainda o observava.

- O quê é que está acontecendo?

Scorpius perguntou virando-se para ficar de frente ao amigo.

- Eu é que lhe pergunto isso. – Albus falou se levantando e arqueando a sobrancelha. – O quê aconteceu no ano novo?

- Nada!

Scorpius deu de ombros voltando-se para o espelho, porém Albus o segurou pelo ombro.

- Você e a Rosie brigaram?

- Não!

- Malfoy...

Albus o repreendeu, o loiro revirou os olhos e sentou-se na cama.

- Não brigamos... Não que eu saiba! Ela apenas parou de falar comigo do nada! E não, eu não fiz nada!

- Você tem certeza?

- Claro que tenho! – Scorpius falou se levantando. – Eu... Eu beijei ela no ano novo...

- Você o quê? – Albus perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- É... Não sei o que me deu na hora, quer dizer, eu sei... Não sei.

Albus riu.

- Do quê está rindo?

- Você gosta da minha prima!

- Claro que gosto, ela é minha amiga.

- Não, você não gosta dela _só_ como amiga.

- Cala a boca Potter!

- E você sabe disso, ao não ser que não esteja lembrando-se dos seus sonhos... – Albus falou a última parte cantarolando.

- Co-como assim?

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando! Você está sonhando com a minha prima desde o ano novo, dá pra ouvir você durante a noite.

Albus falou rindo saindo e batendo a porta do quarto, deixando um Scorpius estático sentado na cama.

- Não entendo por que está brava com o Malfoy.

Rose estava escorada em uma árvore perto do lado junto com Albus e Aquila, a castanha revirou e encarou o casal a sua frente.

- Todos nós sabemos que meu irmão não é perfeito, mas não acho que o que ele fez foi tão ruim ao ponto de vocês pararem de se falar.

- Concordo com a Aquila. Ele gosta de você, sabia?

Albus falou olhando para a prima, que agora observava o lago.

- Você gosta dele Rose?

A garota apenas virou o rosto pra eles, deu um sorriso amarelo e voltou a observar o lago.

- Eu só fico brava por ter sido burra o suficiente pra gostar de um cara como ele. Um cara que eu sempre flagrava no armário de vassoura com alguma garota. E é claro que depois de ter me beijado não seria diferente! Agora você me fala se ele "gosta" mesmo...

Rose falou com raiva em suas palavras. Albus entendeu o que a prima havia falado, mas seu amigo não parecia ter noção disso. Até Aquila, que amava o irmão acima de tudo, ficou com raiva momentânea do mesmo.

- Então eu não sei... – Rose falou se levantando e enxugando algumas lágrimas que escorriam do seu rosto. – Não sei e sei lá... Talvez eu não queira saber.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Estou até com vergonha de ter chamado isso de capítulo, mas enfim... Como a FIC está no fim, vou fazer capítulos menores, mas ainda hoje vou tentar postar mais um. Estou gripada, conjuntivite e dor de cabeça... A beira da morte, óh céus!

**PS.:** Vocês gostam de história "trouxas", tipo Rose e Scorpius trouxas e "bem vindo ao mundo real?" Adoraria saber a opinião de vocês.

Obrigada, me desculpem o "capítulo" minúsculo e até mais tarde ;)


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14 –**

James havia acabado de entrar na sala comum da Grifinória, onde Lily e Albus conversavam.

- O que está rolando? – perguntou jogando-se no sofá.

- Rose e Scorpius.

Lily falou fazendo um careta. James riu.

- O que é que têm eles?

- O Malfoy beijou a Rose e ela o viu com outra... Ela ficou furiosa. – Lily falou

- Só que ele gosta dela, ele sonha com ela desde o ano novo. – Albus completou a irmã.

- Ela também gosta dele, mas está chateada.

- Creio que não posso fazer muita coisa por esses dois... – James falou pensativo.

- E desde quando você pode fazer algo por alguém Jay?

Lily perguntou rindo, seu irmão mais velho apenas se endireitou no sofá e virou-se para Albus.

- E como estão as coisas com a Aquila?

- Ah... Estamos juntos.

Albus falou corando um pouco enquanto passava a mão no cabelo. James apenas olhou para a irmã e sorriu.

- Tá vendo como posso fazer algo por alguém? – James piscou para a irmã.

- Como assim? – Albus perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Bem... Sabe a Julie?

- Ah, a sua amiga?

- Creio que agora ela é mais do que isso... – James falou sorrindo. – Enfim, nós demos um pequeno empurrãozinho em vocês.

- Como assim? – Lily perguntou animada.

- Fizemos com que alguns horários batessem, já fizemos alguns professores "passarem mal", fazendo tudo parecer uma ocasião...

- Não acredito...

- Nas férias a Julie a deixou sozinha na biblioteca, foi quando falamos pra você ir lá, lembra?

- É, ela comentou que a garota que a estava ajudando havia saído...

- Pois então... Quero ser padrinho do casamento. – James levantou-se sorrindo. – E quanto a Rose e o Malfoy, eles se resolvem.

James foi até ao seu dormitório deixando Albus atônito e Lily rindo.

- Tenho um irmão cupido e nem sabia!

- Shiu!

- Shiu você Al. – Lily falou se levantando. – Aliás, vou querer ser a madrinha.

E também foi em direção ao dormitório, deixando Albus sozinho na sala comum da Grifinória.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Me desculpem os erros e o minúsculo :(

E sim, foi James e Julie.

Aliás, _acho_ que o próximo capítulo é o último :((


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15 – Último Capítulo**

Quando Rose acordou Lily já não estava mais no dormitório, resolveu tomar um banho e descer para o salão principal, mas um loiro a esperava na sala comum.

- Por que está me evitando?

Scorpius perguntou quando a garota passou por ele.

- Não estou te evitando.

- Ah, claro que não... – o rapaz falou irônico. – Apenas ia passar reto por mim.

- Não ia passar reto por você, Malfoy. Aliás, como entrou aqui?

Rose falou passando pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda.

- A Lily estava de saída quando eu queria entrar.

O loiro deu de ombros, Rose revirou os olhos e continuou andando sem falar nada.

- Vai me responder por que está me evitando?

- Já disse que não estava te evitando.

- OK... Então me diz o que está acontecendo?

- Merlin, por que alguma coisa _tem_ que estar acontecendo?

- Por que você está diferente, oras!

- Malfoy, nada aconteceu ok? Nada! Agora me dá licença que estou com fome.

Rose falou se afastando, mas o loiro a pegou pelo braço.

- Onde está me levando?

A garota gritou enquanto Scorpius a arrastava pelo castelo, até pararem em um corredor vazio.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? Aliás, quem pensa que é pra pegar no meu braço desse jeito? Você...

Porém o loiro não a deixou terminar.

- O que é isso?

Rose perguntou quando Scorpius tirou algo de sua capa e a entregou.

- Flores, você me disse que gosta de flores.

A castanha revirou os olhos e pegou as flores de mau gosto da mão do loiro.

- Chocolates, você também e disse que gostava de chocolates.

- Tudo isso pra quê?

A garota revirou os olhos e irritada se se encostou à parede.

- Me desculpa.

Scorpius pediu quando passou um tempo sem falarem nada, cada um olhando para o nada.

- Eu gosto de você.

O garoto continuou dessa vez levantando o rosto de Rose de modo que essa pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Gosta, ok... – Rose riu irônica.

- O quê você quer que eu faça? Aliás, o quê foi que eu fiz?

Scorpius falou irritando soltando Rose e andando pelo corredor.

- Eu nunca pretendi fazer nada com você, nada que pudesse magoa-la, machuca-la. Eu chego a ser ridículo com você. Um idiota quando o assunto é você...

- Ridículo e idiota? É, eu devo concordar.

- E não adianta fingir que me odeia, porque eu sei que você gosta de mim! Eu só não sei por que você não admite isso.

Scorpius que começou gritando terminou de falar a última parte em um sussurro.

Rose novamente riu irônica e olhou para o loiro que estava parado do outro lado do corredor.

- Certeza que gosta de mim? Por que olha, não parecia isso quando eu peguei você no dia do baile dentro do armário de vassouras com outra garota.

- Eu não beijei ninguém no dia do baile, só você!

- Certeza Malfoy? Você tem certeza disso? – Rose falava com raiva suas palavras. – Porque eu vi, eu abri a merda da porta do armário de vassouras e eu vi!

- Rose...

- Não Malfoy! Eu nem tinha motivos pra abrir aquele armário e acho que abri justamente por que algo me dizia que você estaria lá como _sempre_ esteve, porque você não muda! E sabe o pior? Não estou com raiva de você, eu estou com raiva de mim! Por que a burra que se deixou de gostar com alguém como você fui eu. Eu fui idiota por gostar de um idiota como você!

Scorpius não sabia o que falar, ficou olhando para a garota a sua frente que chorava de raiva sentada no chão.

- Aquela garota, que por sinal eu não faço ideia de quem seja, foi ela que me agarrou. Eu lembro que alguém tinha aberto o armário e após isso eu saí. Eu não queria, fui pego de surpresa!

Rose ficou quieta e olhando para o chão. Scorpius sentou-se ao lado dela e continuou.

- Eu não quis ficar com ninguém aquele dia. Eu não quis ficar com ninguém depois de você. Eu não penso em ninguém além de você.

- Francamente Malfoy!

- Eu estou sendo franco, _Weasley_. Por favor, me dê uma chance.

Rose parou de encarar o chão e olhou para o par de olhos cinza a sua frente.

- Eu nunca cogitei a ideia de gostar de você, nunca até você falar meu nome.

A castanha sorriu e revirou os olhos.

- Você não toma jeito Malfoy!

Rose falou rindo se levantando e andando em direção a saída ia até ao salão principal.

- O que é isso? É algo bom?

Scorpius perguntou seguindo atrás da garota.

- Eu não estou brava com você.

- Mas vai me dar uma chance?

Rose parou de andar e olhou para o loiro mais alto a sua frente.

- Por que te interessa tanto uma chance?

Scorpius chegou mais perto e a colocou contra a parede.

- Por que eu gosto de você. Por que eu quero ficar com você. Por que meu nome nunca ficou tão bonito em outra voz que não a sua.

- Ok Malfoy, agora me solta. – Rose falou revirando os olhos.

- Não antes de ter uma resposta sua. – o loiro falou aproximando seus rostos. – Quer saber? Você já admitiu que me ama!

Scorpius colou seus lábios com os de Rose, fazendo com essa não o contestasse e apenas o retribuísse.

Nas semanas seguintes as pessoas apenas viam um grupo de amigos sentados a beira do lago enquanto outros faziam carinho na lula.

A "maldição dos Potter" em relação às ruivas se concretizou mais uma vez graças ao Potter mais velho.

E certo loiro havia entrado nos eixos, certamente por causa de certa castanha com sangue ruivo que cada vez ficava mais vermelha quando ele resolvia lhe fazer surpresas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ah, me perdoem por esse fim lixo! Mas enfim, chegou ao fim :\

Queria agrader especialmente a _Jacih, Layla Black e a Carol di Angelo_, muito obrigada meninas, as reviews de vocês me ajudaram muito!

Me desculpem por todos os erros, essa foi minha primeira long e adquiri muita experiência com ela!

Com o fim dessa FIC eu começo outra Scorpius/Rose: **Meu Amigo Mais Antigo**, que será mais focada neles. Acompanhem e prometo que será melhor que essa!

Um beijo a todos e muuuuuuito obrigada!


End file.
